An Affinity For Earth
by angel girl113
Summary: Jessica Cooper is RDA's Project Blue Stripes, a human soul transferred to an avatar body permanently. Luckily she is discovered and is shipped off to Pandora. Follow her story as she becomes part of the Omaticaya under the guidance of Jake's son.
1. Prologue

Prologue

For years, I have been ensnared inside this husk they call an avatar, unable to return to my human body, like the other avatar drivers that work for the RDA. However, I'm not exactly an employee of the RDA, I'm Project Blue Stripes. A secret genetic experiment, that looks to transfer completely the human conscious into an avatar, without being able to return to the body. This is achieved by killing the human body while the driver is in their avatar. Moreover, as far as I know, I'm the only one who has completed this process successfully. Because as the tell me on a frequent basis I'm _special_.

Special. Yeah right. Being special means that you should not be locked away from the outside world. Being stuck inside a small cold metal holding cell for the last six years of your sixteen years of life. Being tortured on a regular basis by bumbling scientists, carrying out experiments on the capabilities of the Na'vi, and my own gift -an affinity for Earth, that was enhanced by becoming a hybrid of a Na'vi and my human self. This practically signed me up to be an animal rather than a being with intelligence on this dying planet.

---

I woke with a start. A loud thumping sound coming from the large metal door, -that led to the halls of the lab, the location where they experimented on me- echoed around my dark holding cell.

'Get up J01," yelled a male voice through the one of the movable slots in the door, allowing a small amount of light to invade the darkness in my cell.

I ignored him, and rolled over on my thin metal bed with its thin matrass, not wanting to face whatever plans they had for me today. Then as I was expecting, the bracelet on my arm shocked me, causing an animalistic hiss to escape my lips. Again and again I was shocked, as I continued to ignore direct orders. The shocks gradually got more intense as time passed. Finally I heard a click, as my guard opened the door to my cell, and the light erupted into my dim living space, making me squint, as I already stood ready to take him on.

"Must we go through this every morning J." He said holding out an energy-draining whip.

"You would if you had to endure what I do everyday, and don't call me J or J01. I have a name!" I snarled at him.

"I know that Jessica" he said looking me in the eye, relaxing his stance.

That was it. The distraction I needed, and I launched myself at him. He may be stronger, but I was taller, and him being caught off guard increased my chances of winning in a fight. I landed on top of him, my instincts kicking in as I managed to kick the whip out of his hand. I had him almost pinned down when I lost my grip on his arm and he delivered a sharp uppercut into my stomach, winding me. Taking this opportunity, he pushed me off him with such a force it sent me into the opposite side of the hallway that connected my holding cell with the lab. As I struggled to breathe, I spotted a small pot plant in the corner of the room. Perfect. I stretched my arm out towards it, beckoning it to bend to my will. I could feel its energy enter my body telling me I had control of it. I retracted my arm and its green shoots etched forward. I looked back over to my guard who now was on his feet; whip in hand ready to subdue me as he walked towards me. I beckoned the plant to wrap around his legs, to which it obeyed.

"What is this?" he cried at me.

"The reason why I'm a science experiment," I answered him and encouraged the plant to pull back, knocking him to the ground.

I got up and walked over to him, I towered over him. He looked up at me with fear.

"I'm not going to kill you." I explained to him, as I kicked the whip out of his hand.

"All I want is freedom," I said flicking my arm and more shoots bound is hands together.

As I leaned down to grab the key card from around his neck, I heard the cock of a gun behind me. I quickly straightened up and put my hands on my head.

"Step away for him" said the man behind me. I took two large steps backward and turned to face him.

"Now release him," he ordered me. "Or I will kill you."

I flicked my hand and the shoots retracted from his body.

"You all right Hank" sail the man holding the gun.

"Yes." Replied Hank and he slowly got to his feet.

"Apologise now creature," commanded the man holding gun.

"No," I cried defiantly.

"Well this should teach you some manners," he said pushing a button on his wrist remote.

Instantly, I was succumb to a painful blast of electricity from my shock bracelet, which made me fall to the ground it was the extreme. Then I heard a gunshot and something pierce the skin on my back. Everything went black.

---

Slowly the tranquiliser wore off and I regain consciousness. It took a few second for my eyes to adjust to the bright light and I knew instantly where I was. The Lab. I was on my back, arms and legs bound, staring up at the ceiling. What were they going to do to me today?

"Is J01 secure?" I heard a male voice ask.

"Yes Dr Morgan," replied another.

"Then we are ready to proceed with today's experiment to see how poison affects the creature's nervous system," stated Dr Morgan.

I felt a needle enter the skin on the underneath of my elbow. I braced myself for the pain when I heard the smashing of glass, and a voice commanding the scientists to stop what they are doing. I managed to lean forward to see what was happening.

Dr Morgan rushed forward towards the soldier and demanded, "What are you doing here?" the frustration he was experiencing was evident in his voice.

"This project has been closed due to the experimentation on this human," The soldier said pointing at me. "And thus violates basic human rights."

"It's not human though, it's a hybrid of human and Na'vi DNA..." Dr Morgan began.

"Hey I was human once," I shouted at the soldier. "They killed my human body when I was a child. I'm a human soul stuck in this body."

"Well there you have your answer," said the soldier solemnly.

"Who has authorised this raid?" demanded Dr Morgan, not looking to give this project up without a fight.

"The United States Government" answered the soldier leaning over Dr Morgan and presented a document to him. "Now release her," he yelled to the assisting scientists.

Dr Morgan's assistances readily moved around the room turning off machines, pulling needles out of my body and eventually releasing the metal bounds that glued me to the table. As I sat up, I stretched my arms and legs out before getting to my feet.

The soldier gestured me to follow him out of the room. I obeyed, not knowing what might happen to me now. As we got out into the passageway where the elevator was located, a group of soldiers surrounded me. It agitated me slightly to be surrounded by men with weapons. The soldier pushed a button near the elevator door and after 30 seconds, the doors beeped open. I followed him as he entered the elevator though I had to duck down to get into the small space. The doors beeped closed and the small room began to move upwards.

"What's your name girl?" asked the soldier politely.

I gulped "Jessica Cooper, sir" I answered.

"Age?"

"Sixteen"

"You're no older than my daughter Nina," he said "And to experience all the pain no child should have to go through at your age."

"It wasn't a pleasant chapter in my life, but I tried to rebel on many occasions and ended up in more pain more than the experiments ever did to me" I explained to him. "May I ask what will happen to me, sir?"

"It's the government's decision, my orders were to collect you and take you somewhere safe." He answered. "Most likely they'll send you to Pandora, because it would please everyone you're with others who are like you..."

He was interrupted by the beep of the elevator and the doors opening. I left the elevator first and quickly was surrounded by more soldiers in the lobby of the RDA headquarters. I looked around; it had been so long since I had seen the outside world. All of the humans in the room had stopped and were staring at me, it's like they have never since an avatar, or even a Na'vi before. I was about to say something when the soldiers urged me on towards the exit. Yet another tight squeezes to get through.

The outside world was exactly how it had always existed in my mind, a cast iron suburbia, of silver and glass, no green in sight. The toxic air entered my lungs making me cough. The people around us stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. Right now, I would prefer to go to Pandora than live on this desolate planet. My thoughts were interrupted by the cries of a small girl running towards my escort with a woman following behind her.

"Look mama, it's a Na'vi." She squealed excitedly, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Casey stop," cried her mother as she picked up the little girl still shouting in her arms and walked away from us quickly, the look in her eyes suggested that she was fearful of me.

"Jessica come," said the leader of the platoon of soldiers that surrounded me.

I brushed off the thought and obeyed the soldier as they led me to an unmarked van, idling a few feet from where we were. It was going to be another tight squeeze to get in the back of it when we eventually made it over to it. I really hate being 10 feet tall on Earth.

After everyone filed into the back to the truck and the doors were closed behind us, the engine roared to life and the van began to move.

---

Everyone sat there in silence for the entire trip. I was glad to finally here the engine of the van slowing down, signalling we had arrived at our destination. Patiently I waited for the van to stop, as I hate being cooped up in a small space, then the doors were opened at last. Everyone scrabbled out before me. I crawled forward quickly and quickly disembarked out of the van only to be surrounded by my escort again.

We had been directed to what looked like a launching station I observed as I followed behind the captain of the platoon, therefore I guessed that everyone had decided to send me to Pandora after all. I guess I would be nice to escape this dying planet and the bad memories.

I sighed.

Well here goes nothing...

* * *

**Hi guys this was a little idea I thought up after seeing Avatar for the first time.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Begining

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Five Years and Nine Months Later, Pandora.

It has been too long since I stepped out on to solid ground. It's been nearly six years since I have left a dying Earth to travel to the lush green forests of Pandora on a one way trip. Most of the time I have spent it in cryo-hibernation, and now finally my journey is at its end. Before I was sent to space, I learned the basics about Pandora, such as its diverse number of plants and animals as well as a little bit about of Na'vi culture and their language. This is based on that I will most likely try to join one of the clans that live in the area of rainforest that surrounds Hell's Gate. I also learned how to operate the small shuttle that I now occupy and luckily, nothing so far has gone wrong.

"Now approaching Pandora, please strap yourself in for our descend." Announced the computerised voice of the autopilot.

I quickly projected my body forward in the cabin- that had long been absent of any gravity- toward the nearest one of two seats in my small shuttle, located not far from the door. I strapped myself in tightly, eventually I felt an increase of speed as the shuttle was caught in Pandora's gravitational field. I braced myself for impact as the shuttle dramatically fell towards Pandora. The shuttle vibrated and rocked as it passed downward through the atmosphere and then _thump_. Everything stopped moving.

"We have reached our destination" announced the computer voice.

At last I was here, I unbuckled my straps and began to proceed with the shutdown protocols, so I could leave this tin can.

---

The shuttle doors beeped as they opened for the first time in five years. The toxic Pandoran air entered my lungs for the first time, making all of the cells in my body sing with life. Still leaning over a computer keyboard, I typed in the last password that would shutdown the entire shuttle, before I turned around to take in my first view of Pandora. A few large branches invaded the artificial environment of the shuttle, through the opened space of the doorway. Judging by the number of plants and the close placement of the tree trunks that I could view, I had landed in the middle to the jungle. I walked to the door and jumped, landing on the soft fertile soil that supported the large trees that now surrounded me.

I looked up hoping to see a pigment of sky so I could determine how much time I had left before nightfall. The upper canopy was too thick to allow nothing but rays of sunlight through to the ground. Looks like I'll be climbing then. I moved quietly through the plants that surrounded me to the nearest tree trunk. I place both of my hands and a foot on the smooth surface of the tree trunk, and pushed up with the foot still on the ground. This resulted in me gaining a few inches of height in comparison to the ground. I continued to grip the tree and pushed my other foot a few inches above where I was situated, allowing me to gain more height. I laughed to myself; this wasn't going to be that hard.

I continued to climb up the tree trunk at a steady pace, I was about three quarters up the tree, but I admit that trying to support your own body weight in a body that has had barely any physical activity for the last eleven years is difficult, especially when your hovering fifty metres off the ground. I think I will get to the branch a few metres above me and try jumping instead, my arms can't take much more of this. Finally, I reached the tree branch and I quickly side-stepped until I managed to get both of my feet on the smooth surface of the branch. I allowed some time to catch my breath before preparing to jump upwards to the branch a few metres above the one I am currently perched on. As my breathing rate became steady once more, I lowered myself into a crouching position, and using my legs and tail, I launched myself upwards managing to cover the distance to the next branch easily. Once I found myself steady on the new branch I looked up, next branch was within arms reach. The occurrence of branches followed a circular pattern and were positioned approximately half a metre apart. I continued to use the branches to climb higher, while being careful I didn't damage anything. Eventually I reached the top of the canopy and broke through to the skyline.

I was bathed in warm sunlight; the enormity of the Pandoran jungle was mapped out in front of me. I had never seen anything so glorious; the sight filled my body with an almost blissful feeling. As I looked around I saw something odd, in the near distance I could make out a shadowy clearing that was a pale grey in comparison to the bright green foliage that surrounded me. I wondered what had happened there that stopped the jungle reclaiming what was its. Maybe I should check it out as I could feel some of sort of pull towards it, perhaps I could be the one that healed the place, and that was the main purpose of my affinity. Yes I think I will do that. I then turned my attention toward the colouring of the sky-that was the reason I was up here. By my judgement I had a least several hours before the light would be claimed by the darkness of night.

I could probably make it to that greyed area by nightfall. Now all I have to do is get back down to the ground. I needed to test out my affinity on Pandora's plants, that gave me an idea. I focused trying to interact with the tree, asking if it might assist me. The tree's voice I heard in my head was louder than anything I had experienced on Earth; it allowed me to have control of it. I jumped down to the lower branch underneath the canopy. I moved my arms and two thick shoots wrapped themselves around my arms and down around my waist. I signalled with my arms and the shoots began to lower me toward the ground at a constant pace.

I when my feet touched the ground, I release my hold on the tree and dismissed the shoots. They quickly retracted back up into the canopy. The grey area was in a westerly direction so I moved off. I quietly stepped through the foliage of the ground-based plants. I took in the basic landmarks of my surroundings as I ran through the jungle in case I needed to backtrack.

As I ran I noticed that the light that was peeping through the canopy was gradually decreasing, I don't think I'll make it to my destination today. I was about time I looked for somewhere to spend the night. Eventually I heard the gurgling of water, making my feel thirsty, so I took off in that direction.

The gurgling sound ended up being a slow flowing river of pristine clear water. I carefully walked down to the river bank trying to avoid the delicate looking plants that seemed to grow in large numbers around it. As soon as I was by the water's side, I cupped my hands and dipped them into the river, filling them with water. As I removed my hands slowly from the water, brim with freshwater, a rippling effect occurred, disrupting what looked to be a dragonfly hovering above the water. I laugh quietly as I brought my hands to my face and drank the water.

I brought my eyes back to the river as noticed my reflection staring back at me. A blue striped Na'vi dressed in a faded grey shirt and black pants. I traced my face, for the first time in my life since I had been put into this body I could see that I had high cheek bones, large green-gold eyes, full lips, a delicate shaped nose and small white dots that correlated on my forehead, the bridge of my nose and on my cheeks, framed with messy black hair waist length hair, which needed to by combed out and the typical long black queue . With the blue stripes and all, I could consider my face to be somewhat pretty, it was like my mothers face. I sighed, as I scooped up some more water. Why did the RDA have to kill her?

I sat back from the river, and started to comb my fingers through the knots of my hair until it looked some- what tamed when I checked at my reflection for a second time. I sighed as I stood and began to climb up the bank again. That was when I heard the rustle of bushes. An air of danger swept through my body. I tried to quieten my movements, not wishing to disturb any unsuspecting predators that could literally eat me for lunch. I made it to the top of the river bank without any loud noise. I could no longer hear any movement until. Snap. I had just trodden on a stick, and now I run as I heard something soar out from behind the bushes behind me and land with a thump.

I ran for my life through the maze of trees and plants in that dense jungle. I could always hear the pounding of paws on dirt behind me, making the will to survive the only reason that kept me running. I ran until the air in my lungs brunt fiery and hot, until my legs felt like jelly, until I sped through the jungle that opened out onto a cliff face, forcing me to stop before I went over the edge. All I could see down there was the colour grey and mist; well I made it to the location I wanted to see. But there was no safe way down, looks like this is the end of the road.

I gulped as I turned around and looked back into the thickness of the jungle. My heart was pulsing as I watched the shadowed form of the predator emerge from the dimly lit jungle. I was a palulukan! And to make matters worse it looked extremely hungry. I involuntarily took a step backward, my foot was an inch away from the cliff face, and a rock went tumbling down the side of no return. The palulukan edged slowly closer toward me, as if it was looking forward to making this kill, savouring it. Closer and closer it got to me, until it leaned forth ready to pounce, then I somehow started to focus on the palulukan. I pleaded with it in my mind to spare me. The palulukan launched itself toward me; automatically I closed my eyes and yelled out "STOP". And nothing happened. I opened my eyes and the palulukan was standing in front of me, as if it was seeing me truly for the first time, as its blue-green eyes stared into mine own.

I was shocked, sure I had a way with animals when I was younger, but stopping a full grown palulukan in mid hunt was crazy. I took a step forward, increasing the distance between me the cliff. I focused again on the palulukan and asked it to go and find something else to eat. Amazingly it obeyed and quickly took off into the jungle. Once more I was left on my own.

I looked back over my shoulder, I still had a few hours until sunset to make it down into the greyed area and the height between the cliff face and the bottom had to decrease at one point, so I might as well follow it along until I find a safe place to climb down. I set out and followed edge of the cliff face along.

---

An hour or so later I found what looked like the remains of a well-worn path that led down into the grey area. I vigilantly crept my way down the small path, one wrong move and I could fall. More than once I came close to falling, signalled by the crashing sound made by the rocks that plummeted over the edge. Finally, I made it to the bottom. A fine grey mist lingered in the area, a feeling of great sorrow filled the air. I swear I could hear the hoarse, terrified screams of woman and children and the howling cries of one woman in particular.

The pain that this land had seen had left it scarred and baron. I couldn't feel any sort of life in the soil. It made me wonder what had happened here. I moved forward slowly and gently probed the space around me for any sign of plant life. Nothing. However I kept walking, there must be a reason to why I had felt a pull to this place.

That's when I felt a call that rippled through my entire body, coming from behind me. I turned around and ran over the desolate landscape, following the feeling until I came to another river bank. The grey mist blinded my view, so I was unable to see how far it was to the other side. The river itself was running at a steady pace, so I could swim across with ease. I walked down to the water's edge and dipped one of my feet under the grey surface. _Cold. Okay come on Jess dive in, one two three._ I dived into the cold depths of the river and swam to the other side as fast as possible. I quickly got out and was up the bank in an instant. The call I felt was close now, I looked back up into the sky and I only had probably half an hour left, it was hard to tell with the mist looming all around you.

I walked forward, ignoring the fact I was dripping wet a few metres and that is when I saw a tall spire of decaying wood, which plunged deep into the ground; however that was not the plant I was being called to. I looked harder around the area, that's when my eyes landed on a tiny seedling that was just beginning to poke its shoots out of the ground. I kneeled in front of it, some instinct inside me made me reach back to grab my queue , and fused it with the seedling. My mind filled with images of fire, Na'vi running and screaming, warriors falling, Sampson Helicopters and a Dragon open firing on a huge Keluxtrel, causing it to fall. Screams of sorrow echoed in my head as I opened my eyes. My instructor back on Earth had said that scientists believed that there was a network of signals between the plants and trees on Pandora. Especially with the large Keluxtrel trees that were almost the central unit of a network in one area, so minus a Keluxtrel in a large area, nothing could grow. So to heal this area and make it green again I needed to help this seedling grow tall and strong.

I looked up; there was still sunlight left, enough to allow photosynthesis to occur. I raised my arms, and closed my eyes, reaching into the plant, I commanded it to grow and sure enough it began to grow, using my energy and the energy it could create through photosynthesis. I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by a large amount of atokirina floating gently on an invisible breeze. I guess Eywa wants me to do this. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes again, I brought my arms down by my side and raised them again slowly. I could feel the seedling gaining strength, as I poured more of my own energy into it, growing bigger.

Then I heard a noise, breaking my concentration. I opened my eyes immediately, and looked over my shoulder. But I could see nothing but the atokirina. I shrugged and focused back on my task, the seedling now represented a sapling, about four metres off the ground, newly formed branches growing tall through the connection. As I closed my eyes once more I heard a whizzing noise and felt something implant itself in my back. Before I knew it I was unconscious.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter, sorry for the delay and my grammar.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and everyone else who read the prologue for giving me some support, it really helps me to write quickly to know that this story has fans.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunters

Chapter 2-The Hunters

I blinked a few times as I regained conscious. It took me a moment to discover that my hands were bound behind my back, and the fact that I was riding a pa'li, travelling back through the bioluminescent jungle. Four Na'vi men armed with bows and arrows, who looked at me occasionly with suspicious looks, surrounded me. They were discussing something in na'vi, I think about me as I heard the na'vi word for dreamwalker and demon.

I turned my attention back to my surroundings, looking over my shoulder I noticed another pa'li being led by another Na'vi hunter, carrying on its back a carcass of a yerik. That particular hunter met my gaze also with mistrust. Well I guess they had the right not to trust me, since I did just fall from the sky after all and they most likely witnessed what I was doing to the Keluxtrel.

I looked ahead again and saw another pa'li leading the pack about five metres in front of my own. This time being ridden by another male wearing a red neck collar. He must be the leader of the hunting party or something. I noticed the way he sat on his pa'li, the way he carried himself almost suggested that he had a streak of arrogance about him. It would not be a good trait to have, especially if he was like the next olo'eyktan of the tribe.

I sighed and took in the night view of the Pandoran jungle. I must say it was a beautiful sight, seeing the multi-coloured plants glowing in the darkness of the night, as our group passed them by. In comparison to the grey valley that evoked sadness inside me, this sight filled me with life once more. And riding the pa'li further heightened the feeling inside my body, I could feel the beat in the way it moved, the steady heart rate, pride in its stride, it was like I could almost touch its mind without forming a bond without it, like I had done with the Keluxtrel.

With that thought, I turned my thoughts back to how I stopped that palulukan using the same technique I used to communicate with plants. Maybe I could do the same with the pa'li. I focussed on the pa'li, and asked it if it could stop, and sure enough, it stopped dead at the command. At that insistence, the hunters tensed, one made a few hand signals and the others nodded. Three of them knocked arrows to their bows while the other one approached me.

He said "Ne kllte swirä!" and began to pull on my shoulder, causing a hiss to escape my mouth.

"Fine I'll get off." Spat at him and got off the pa'li. I ended up landing on my knees. It's very difficult to get to get off an animal without being able to use your hands. It caused the hunters around me to start laughing as I got back on to my feet. The laughter of the hunters caught the attention of the male wearing the red collar as he turned his pa'li and galloped back towards us.

He spoke sharply in na'vi and the hunter that was closest to me answered him. He probably was explaining what had happened. After he finished, the male wearing the red collar looked down at me, his displeasure was evident in his expression. I also noticed that his facial structure was somewhat different in comparison to the others, more defined as he had a broader nose and something else about its shape that suggested that his genetics weren't pure na'vi. It was kind of attractive, his face, I must say though.

My thoughts were interrupted when the hunter closest to me shoved me forward, causing me to produce another involuntary hiss. As I started to walk again, the hunter with the red collar urged his pa'li forward to take the lead once more.

----

Meanwhile cruising through the Alpha Centauri star system was the ISV Sun-Chaser, on course towards the lush moon of Pandora. General Ozaki commander of the ISV Sun-Chaser, was impatiently tapping his fingers impatiently on the handle of his chair, located in the Sun-Chaser's bridge. He was sick of being aboard this tin can and was extremely eager to settle the score with the traitor, Jake Sully and those blue striped, monkey savages.

"Report captain" ordered General Ozaki "How long until we reach Pandora?"

"Approximately nine months sir" answered Captain William.

"Very good. I look forward to wiping out those salvages that have cost the RDA millions in lost profits…" General Ozaki began.

"General sir," interrupted a soldier from the doors that allowed entrance to the bridge.

"What soldier?" yelled General Ozaki spinning his chair around to face him.

"Dr Morgan wishes to speak to you about J01" said the soldier.

"Fine, let him in" replied General Ozaki flatly.

Dr Morgan came scurrying through the doors; his hazel eyes highlighted his nervousness as he approached General Ozaki.

"What is it this time Morgan?" commanded the General

"I wanted to discuss the retrieval of J01 with you," explained Dr Morgan wiping sweat from his brow.

"Why would I be concerned with your little pet, Morgan?" asked the General.

"You want super soldiers in Na'vi bodies to take back Pandora for the RDA don't you?" inquired Dr Morgan.

"Yes" the General replied flatly.

"Well J01 holds the secret in her DNA, and when the government closed down my project for humanitarian reasons, they took her before we were able to discover the reason of why her_ soul _locked into that body. And we were also unable to learn what about her enables her to control plants," explained Dr Morgan.

By then General Ozaki looked really interested in this proposal. Capturing this girl and discovering her secrets, he could turn that darn jungle against those savages.

"Well then Dr Morgan, as soon as we land we'll seek out that girl and you can do what you want with her, as along as I get those enhanced avatar bodies." Said General Ozaki

"You have a deal General," agreed Dr Morgan.

---

I sighed as we continued to make our way- I'm guessing, towards the Omaticaya's hometree. And personally I'm sick of getting pushed around by these skxawngs. If that hunter closest to me does it once more I swear I'm going to tie him up in a tree. Seven times now, talk about impatience. I don't like being touched by males, ever since...

"Rikx uniltìranyu" said the hunter, pushing me again.

Okay that's it. I closed my eyes while I continued walk and called on the plants around me for help. With a flick of my hand the vines that bound my arms together fell. The hunter I was going to tie up noticed that I was no longer bound, and moved to restrain me. That's when we heard the distinctive roar of a palulukan. I turned around automatically and saw it running up behind the pa'li at the back, which had gotten away from its hunter, and was galloping at a high speed towards us, the yerik on its back shook to and fro as it moved, its hunter followed closely behind. The hunters around me on the other hand, had arrows knocked to their bows and were prepared to fire. Their leader rode up behind us. Just as the male with the red collar was about to signal to the hunters to let loose their arrows, I quickly flicked my hand, and shoots from the trees above wrapped themselves around the drawstring of the bows, not allowing them to fire. They turned their head and looked at me with ridicule as the palulukan continued to run towards us. I knew it was after me, for what ever reason, but it didn't need to die on account of me.

Then I noticed the pa'li that I had been riding before was nearby, so I quickly ran over to it and vaulted on to its back. I fused my queue with its antenna and urged it forward towards the palulukan. I was giving it a new target to chase, and as I thought it would, it began to chase my pa'li, leaving the hunters behind. We made a hard right before I disconnected my queue from the pa'li, giving its mind back to it. I focused and asked it to stop, which it did. I rapidly dismounted it and asked it to return to the group of hunters. It let out a dignified whinny before it retreated in to the jungle, leaving me alone. I could feel the palulukan hiding in the shrubs behind me.

"Come on out" I called to it, "You want me, so come and get me"

There was a roar in response and the large creature emerged for its hiding place with a powerful leap as I turned to face it. It walked slowly towards me, and when it was about ten metres away from me, it began to circle; I could feel it was the same once as earlier. I breathed in and closed my eyes, as I fixed my mind on the palulukan, I could feel her breath, the beat of her heart as she circled me. Stop I said to her aloud, and I could feel her movements cease. Still with my eyes closed, I walked towards her, feeling her presence with my entire being. I could feel her warm breath on my arm before I opened my eyes and found myself beside her. The palulukan stood passively as I reached up to grab her antenna. I was curious to see what had processed her to do what ever she was doing, which could only be seen through forming a bond with her, like I had done with the plant.

But before I could connect my queue with the antenna to find out, I heard a na'vi war cry. The hunter with the red collar on his pa'li, came rushing through the jungle toward the palulukan and I, bow drawn and ready to fire. I reached out to his pa'li and as I asked it, it stopped in mid flight. Sending its rider to the ground. Behind him I heard the war cries of the other hunters and saw them approaching through the vegetation. Further, the hunter with the red collar had his bow drawn again, ready to fire.

"Stop" I yelled at them as they all aimed for the palulukan's head. They did not grant my request.

"Go" I whispered to the palulukan. She roared in response and disappeared into the jungle once more.

I turned around, and found the hunters still had there bows drawn. Awe and trepidation lined the four hunter's faces behind the one with the red collar. The other looked as if he had locked his facial features into a mask, as he displayed no emotion on his face. Then unexpectedly, they all moved towards me. Skxawngs I muttered, as called to the plants around me, and at the last second before they reached me, I moved my arms and vines above them wrapped themselves around the four hunter's torsos, and legs, they fell to the ground with a thud. Unfortunately, I'd missed the one with the red collar, as I watched him use his knife to slice at the vines that were trying to tie him up. I must say he put up a hell of a fight as he flipped, dived and jumped over the vines. Finally, I released my hold on the vines, and they retracted away from him. He looked at me funny.

"I don't let the plants and animals fight all my battles for me," I said to him, looking at him in the eye with a challenge. "Enough damage has been caused tonight."

He dropped his knife and bow as I readied myself, feet apart and fists clenched.

"Let's see how good you are dreamwalker." He directed at me, as he stood ready.

So he can speak English, I thought to myself.

"The name is Jessica, and I'm not a dreamwalker."I cried at him. Okay, I know that I have little chance of beating this guy, but if I can hit him where it hurts, I could turn maybe the odds in my favour. I need to start to prove myself if I'm going to get anywhere close joining a clan, so I might as well start now.

"Well, as the sky people say, bring it on" he said.

"Oh, you're on" I muttered to myself as I rushed at him.

We met at halfway, I aimed a punch at his stomach, and unfortunately, he had quick reflexes and managed to grab my arm, sending me to ground. Before he knelt above me, holding my arms behind me and using his body weight to keep me down

"Give up" he asked in a conceited tone.

I hissed at him and tried to kick him, it was useless effort, as I knew it was over.

He grabbed my arms from behind and forced me to my feet.

"Unbind them," he ordered me, glancing over at the hunters still tied up in the vines.

"I need my arms back then" I told him.

"Only if you don't do anything else and come with us quietly," he told me sternly.

"Fine, only if you don't hurt me or threaten me again," I answered him.

He released his hold on me and I allowed the vines to return to the treetops, with a wave of my arms, thus liberating the other hunters from their entrapment.

"Thankyou" he said as he helped his hunters to their feet.

"I'm going to ask you two things," I said to him.

"What is it?" he replied sharply looking back at me after helping the last hunter to his feet.

"What do you want from me?" I asked simply.

"My father wanted me to seek out the person who was driving the sky people vessel that we saw from hometree and take them back for questioning." He answered, picking up his weapons and sliding he knife back into its scarab. "Next?"

"How did you knock me out?" I continued.

"We used a blowpipe and shot a barb coated in a sleeping potion into your back. Enough questions" he said as he called his pa'li over. "You ride with me" he said as he connected his queue with the pa'li's antenna and gestured to the pa'li's back.

I stood my ground.

"Unless you'd like to be dragged to hometree" he suggested.

I grumbled as I walked over to his pa'li and mounted it.

"Thought so," he said as he climbed on to the pa'li behind me and I felt his fingers brush my waist

"I wouldn't want to be responsible for injuring anymore plants tonight. Oh, and there is no need to hang on to me, I can ride bareback" I told him and felt him retract his hold on me.

He urged the pa'li into a gallop back towards where the hunters had disappeared into the depths of the glowing plants. Will this night ever end I thought to myself.

* * *

**ne kllte swirä-**get down creature

**Rikx uniltìranyu- **move dreamwalker

**Well there's the chapter. To answer that question of how Jess got her powers, she was born with them.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story and I hope you will continue to do so. It motivates me to write faster to know that people like this story.**

**So until the next chapter, which will posted soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Omaticaya

Chapter 3- The Omaticaya

I loved the feeling of riding a pa'li in a gallop, to feel the power of its muscles as it ran at top speed was amazing, even though I have to share it with _him._ After the hunter wearing the red collar and I reached the rest of the hunting party, I saw that other four hunters that had been guarding me had donned their own pa'li's. They were mounted, with their queues connected and were ready to go. However, I could no longer see the pa'li or its hunter that carried the carcass of a yerik on its back. They must have already headed back to Hometree.

Seeing us, the other hunters followed our lead as we galloped passed them. They formed a single line behind us, as we followed a well-worn trail that slithered its way into the glowing jungle. I kept my mind on judging the gait of the pa'li's gallop, to be sure I could keep my balance without falling off, which would likely result in receiving pleasurable smirks from the other hunters if I did, and I didn't want to have anymore embarrassing movements tonight.I wanted to prove myself capable to these people, worthy of being a member of their clan in the end. Moreover, I knew that I couldn't achieve that by using my affinity. It needed to be done by showing bravery, skill, and using your own to hands to achieve what you'd set out to do.

As time passed, the density of the jungle decreased, until we were galloping along the shoreline of a large lake. Its dark waters reflected the splendour of the night sky, the distant glow of the stars that framed Polyphemus, which glowed brightly as the moon I watched back on Earth as a little girl, with its swirl of bright hues. Further, the bioluminescent light of the jungle danced on the lake's ripples toward the edge of the lake. I was a beautiful sight to see. Probably one of the reasons why so many humans dreamed of coming here, there was nothing on Earth that could be compared to this.

Ahead of the glittering waters of the lake, amongst the glow of the jungle, was a huge Keluxtrel. It must be nearly a few thousand feet tall. Tiny balls of light could be seen amongst its great branches as we approached closer towards it. The spray from the pa'li gallop through the water brushed my face before the red collared hunter turned the pa'li right, back up into the jungle, before he slowed us to a walk.

Amongst the glowing leaves I could see the flickering light of fires burning and muffled whispers as we passed on by. Ahead of us, a bright light could be seen, emanating from the entrance to the Keluxtrel. That's when the pa'li stopped, and the hunter with the red collar dismounted. I followed after him. He disconnected his queue and muttered a few words, before the pa'li galloped off to our right, back into the jungle. I turned and looked over my shoulder and could see that the other hunters had done the same, before they came and joined us; they looked at ease now they were in the safety of their home.

The hunters surrounded me once more, as the one wearing the red collar took the lead, walking towards the entrance to the Keluxtrel. As we walked, groups of Na'vi people began to gather either side of us. Women, children and men looked at me with unease. I could heard them whispering as we passed. I looked back, and saw that the group of Na'vi fell in behind us. Probably interested to see what would happen to this stranger that was being presented to them. I could feel my nervousness spiral upward as I stepped through the entrance to the Keluxtrel. However, I was also bewildered, as I viewed the tree from the inside. There were large spirals of wood that extended upward for metres, connecting the different levels of the tree together, and ended plunging deep into the ground, it was the same wood formation I had viewed in the grey lands. Dotted among the different levels were alcoves, where I'm guessing the couples slept as there could not be enough room for the both to sleep on the hammock like structures I viewed on the upper levels.

More Na'vi swamped our group until we were surrounded on all sides. Most of the Na'vi looked at me with distrust, displayed in their eyes and on their faces, as if I was some kind of demon from the sky, standing before them. Others especially some of the children, looked at me with interest, as I was some new distraction from their normal lives. I instantly felt like the abomination that I had viewed myself as for those years trapped in the RDA's grasp. Why did I think I could come here and be accepted by these people? No matter how much I demonstrated my value as I potential clan member, I would be still be the outsider.

The crowd silenced as three Na'vi descended the spiral in front of us. In the lead was an older male, wearing the insignia that demonstrated him to be the olo'eyktan.I felt intimidated just to be in his presence, as I could feel a strong, true heart that had led the clan in times of trouble. He features reflected the hunter with red collar- just a bit older, having the same broad nose and strangely shaped face, that had characteristics of human facial features, over the Na'vi faces that surrounded me. Further, he had eyebrows and ten fingers and toes. He must have been one of the original avatars that the science department at Hell's Gate would have used to study Pandora and communicate with the Omaticaya. Besides the red feathers and beads of his insignia, he wore the same livery at the hunters and the other males that surround me. The basic loincloth, and weapon belt and so on.

Behind him came a two women, the younger one I'm guessing his mate, she had a delicate face, full lips and large gold-green eyes, she would have been a rare beauty when she was younger. Moreover, full Na'vi I suspected from the eight fingers and toes and no sign of eyebrows. She wore many ornamental necklaces that covered her breasts and a loincloth in the same fashion as everyone else's. And her long black hair was braided with feathers and beads. I could see some resemblance between her and the red-collared hunter as well, highlighting the fact, that he was indeed the next clan leader.

And lastly the older Na'vi woman, I felt a great wisdom about her and a spiritual closeness to Eywa. She was older than the olo'eyktan and his mate, by the presence of wrinkles and a greying hairline. Besides that she was dressed like a shaman, a person you'd read about in early human history, that worked magic and communicated with the gods. Therefore, she must be the Tsahik, the spiritual leader to the clan. There was also similarity in the features to the Olo'eyktan's mate, so the Tsahik must be her mother.

The olo'eyktan stepped forward and spoke in English "Tutsu'tey is this the sky vessel's pilot you have brought before us." He looked me in the eye boldly, assessing, making his judgement about me.

"Yes Sempul. We found her sky vessel in the south west of our land and tracked her movements for long hours. She was difficult to track, she disrupted few plants. We caught up to her in the Sorrowful Plains, where the sky people killed many the day they attacked our clan's pervious Hometree." Tutsu'tey answered his father.

Many of the Na'vi surrounding me gasped at Tutsu'tey's words and whispers filtrated through the group. Looks like I had just dug myself a larger hole as an outsider and Tutsu'tey hadn't even gotten to my affinity yet.

"Did you see why she went there?" asked the clan leader.

"Yes." Tutsu'tey answered. Here we go, I thought. "She formed _tsa'haylu_ with a Keluxtrel seedling and it grew at a rapid, unnatural rate."

The murmurs in the crowd increased as they looked at me and in their eyes indeed saw a demon standing before them. The olo'eyktan looked at me in surprise, shrouded with suspicion, depicting that I could be a threat to the safety of his clan.

"Were you the only one on aboard the shuttle, miss?" he asked me politely. I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes" I quickly said after finding my voice.

"Why did you come here?" he inquired.

"I had no where else to go. The US government shipped me off a few months after the FBI discovered my existence and rescued me from the RDA."

At the mention of the former inhabitants of Hell's Gate, many around me hissed and looked confused when I mention the US government and the FBI, not that I wasn't surprised.

"What did the RDA want with you?" the olo'eyktan continued.

"When I was ten, I was a normal human child, with a slight difference..." I began as I called to the Keluxtrel to assist me in my demonstration. I might as well let the cat out of the bag, as I moved my arm upwards and shoots erupted from the ground in front of me. Causing the group of Na'vi surrounding me to hiss and take a few steps back from me, Tutsu'tey and the four hunters didn't even flinch.

"I was born with this gift," I said as I willed the shoots to coil around my arms, before I dismissed them and they went back underground. "And because of it I became a target for the RDA, who were looking for people at the time with abnormalities to use as weapons against you. They took me and murdered my parents in the process, when they tried to defend me. They brought me to New York, where I was taken a hundred feet underground. There they began their experiments. They tried to figure out what allowed me to control plants, they never did through, so alternatively they tried something else...They grew this body for me, at the time it was the same age as I was and forced me to link with it. They discovered that my gift had heightened in this body than my other. Also at the time, they were looking at trying to transfer the human mind and consciousness into an avatar so they could be some sort of super soldier. They could use to take Pandora back from the Na'vi. I was unaware at the time about this, and the fact I was a prime candidate for it. So the next time I was out in my avatar, they killed my human body, this body also felt the pain which was extricating, but I remained in this body after my human one died. Therefore, I became the first human to be artificially transferred to their avatar. They tried with others but none stayed in their avatar body as far as I know. So for the next six years I was imprisoned in a small cell and experimented on daily." I explained, as I looked around at the crowd, most were surprised and a tad confused. I looked up at the olo'eyktan; he was shocked.

"Jakesully, why do sky people experiment and kill own kind?" asked a woman in the crowd.

"They don't care who they hurt and kill, as long as they get what they want," said the olo'eyktan looking at the woman, before he turned his attention back to me. "Did you try to escape?"

"Many times, but the human soldiers where to strong for me. The lack of exercise and low food nutrition kept me weak." I said looking down.

"One last thing, your name?"

"Jessica Cooper, olo'eyktan" I answered.

Jake Sully looked over at the Tsahik and she stepped forward through the crowd toward me. Tutsu'tey and the other hunters moved away, leaving me on my own. I look at her warily, as she stood before me and I bowed my head as she took the bone needle from her diadem and swiped it over the bare skin on my neck, with just enough force to draw blood, it didn't hurt at all. I looked up as she brought the needle to her mouth and tasted my blood.

Just as the Tsahik was about to speak, a young Na'vi woman made her way through the crowd. All eyes turned to her as she stepped forward, eyes directly on me and said, "How do we know that this... girl... tells truth. She could be lying through her teeth. She could be here to spy on us and gain our trust on behalf to the sky people, then what. Led us into a trap and get us all killed. Then the sky people can take what is ours. We can't trust this demon."

"Inuk" said Tutsu'tey who looked around at everyone, most eyed Inuk with scorn "Enough, allow the Tsahik to deliver her judgement." He said out of respect for his grandmother.

Inuk looked at Tutsu'tey hard before she turned and disappeared back into the crowd. And everyone looked at the Tsahik once more.

"Jessicacooper tells us a truth. She has endured much pain that has made her heart strong and she Sees well for a person that comes from the Sky people's planet. She has been blessed by Eywa with this gift she has shown us. It would be wise to learn more about her," said the Tsahik.

"Well it is decided, Jessicacooper will learn our ways, to walk and talk as we do. It will be a good lesson for many here to learn to. It has been many years since new dreamwalkers walked among us," Announced Jake.

"She will learn the ways of the hunter and The People and my son will teach her." Jake finished looking at Tutsu'tey, as if he would benefit from this.

After Jake had finished, most of the crowd left, returning to their own business.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Tutsu'tey and I both said at the same time and looked at each other and back up to Jake.

"I've spoken." He said with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "Have fun kids." And he turned away from us, brushing his hand on his mate's waist before they both climbed the spiral up to the next floor.

Now what, I thought to myself before a young Na'vi woman came running up to me. She was very excited from the glitter in her large gold eyes and full lips in a wide smile, showing her white teeth, she looked like the Tsahik and Jake's mate. She eyed Tutsu'tey before directing her attention back at me. Tutsu'tey walked over to us and said not looking to pleased with the situation he'd just been saddled with and said "This is my younger sister Anxtia."

"Nice to me you" I said unconsciously holding out my hand.

They both looked at me funny, I guess they didn't know much about Earth's customs.

"What cha doing?" Anxtia asked me.

"It's a hand shake, it's a way sky people introduce themselves." I explained

Anxtia just laughed. "You sky people have strange customs. How does it work?"

"You take the other persons hand and move it up and down," I said as I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Very strange indeed." She muttered. "Anyway it might be wise for me to take you to change your clothes, instead of my brother. As my father has insisted that you embrace our way of life" looking at Tutsu'tey who had retreated a few metres away from us.

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I nodded. It would be extremely uncomfortable to undress yourself in the presence of a male you barely knew.

Anxtia looked at him, and he nodded before he turned away toward the entrance to Hometree.

"Follow me Jessicacooper" said Anxtia.

"You can just call me Jess, Anxtia" I said as we moved toward the spiral Jake and his mate had disappeared up "Where is Tutsu'tey going?"

"To help the other hunters gut the animals that were hunted today. As the best hunter in the clan, it's one of his responsibilities." Anxtia explained as we began to climb the spiral.

"What do you do?" I asked Anxtia.

"The same thing as you start tomorrow, silly. However, my father picking my brother as your teacher suggests that things are going to get interesting around here." She answered.

"Why is that?"

"Tutsu'tey is a strict taskmaster and not easily impressed either. By the end of tomorrow, you'll see what I mean. But in the long run, you'll learn a lot from him, and as my parents are hoping he learn from you as well."

"What do you mean learn from me?"

"Well, my brother if you haven't noticed is a little too proud for his own good and needs someone to shake him up a bit. Teaching you, he'll have to learn patience and other traits that will allow him to be a good leader like Sempul." She went on and she stepped off the spiral onto the nearest platform.

"Geez I feel like a guinea pig," I muttered to myself.

"What's a guinea pig?" Anxtia asked

I laughed. Let the teaching begin.

---

"Are you sure about this Anxtia? I doesn't feel right." I said from inside an unused alcove.

"It's part of being Na'vi" answered Anxtia as I tightened the cord on my newly acquired loincloth before I adjusted my ornamental necklace, making sure it covered my breasts thoroughly.

"I'd rather wear my old clothes," I said as I emerged from the alcove.

"Your old clothes smell nasty. How did you wear them?" she said as she turned around. "Wow, Jess you look Na'vi now, except for... yes we need to do your hair up. I'll be back soon," she told me before climbing rapidly up the spiral nearest to us.

"Okay" I said as I sat on the lower part of groove that ran along the centre of the platform we stood on. I felt really exposed, but I guess it made me blend in more than if I was wearing my old clothes. I liked Anxtia though, I've never met someone who is so energetic and thought my differences and behaviour was more amusing than strange. I actually feel somewhat normal right now.

"I'm back" Anxtia called from behind me.

I felt her grab a few strands of my hair and pull something through it.

"Ouch" I complained as she tried combing out a knot in my hair.

Anxtia laughed and commented "Its only going to get worse. Your hair is very knotty"

My head felt like she had pulled my hair out by the roots, right then I preferred to be shocked by a shock bracelet over this.

"I'm done" she announced to me. "You look much better now"

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed a few of the small braids that now covered my entire head examining them quickly.

"Get up and let me see," she instructed me.

I got up to my feet turned to face her. Her eyes lit up and I took from her reaction that she was satisfied with her work. She jumped to her feet and hugged me, taking me by surprise.

"Many males will be interested in you Jesscooper." She declared.

Heat rose to my cheeks again before I instantly replied, "No, they wouldn't be"

"Nonsense, I think you spend too many years in the dark, sister" she assured me. "Come, I'll prove it to you." and she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the spiral.

"Where are we going?" I inquired as we quickly ran down the spiral.

"To show the clan your new look. Besides you're hungry aren't you?" she responded

At the mention of food my stomach growled, I'd hadn't eaten properly in the last six years.

"I guess so," I said.

"Well let's go eat and see the male's reactions towards you," she said pulling me to the entrance of Hometree.

I followed Anxtia as she led me down to the cooking pits where most of the clan had gathered and had begun feasting on the day's hunt and gatherings. Anxtia stepped through the crowd and plonked herself next to her father. She waved me over before grabbing a piece of meat from a pile of meat that was pilled up neatly on a large leaf. I then began to step my way through the crowd trying to avoid stepping on people's tails, I could many pairs of eyes on me as I eventually made it through and I sat next to Anxtia. She smiled and passed me a piece of meat from the pile. I nodded in thanks and sank my teeth into the meat. It was very tasty I must say and I soon finished it and grabbed another. As I looked up, I saw Inuk- the woman who had denounced me in front of the whole clan, staring at me with hatred in her eyes, from the other side of the group. I stared right back at her, trying to show her my strength. It was going to be the only way that I could prove myself to everyone, especially her. I didn't want to be treated as a special-charity case.

I finished my second piece of meat as Anxtia said, "I told you males would show you interest." Signalling to a few pair of eyes belonging to some of young males still fixed on me. "You should try some fruit, it's really sweet," she suggested.

I reached over a grabbed a dark purple coloured fruit that was near the dwindling pile of meat. As I bit into it, a sweet sensation plagued my tongue.

After a while, Anxtia and I left the group and headed back up the slope to Hometree. At Hometree we were met by Tutsu'tey, who was leaning against one of the trunks that erupted from the ground upwards.

"Kalxti Anxtia" he said to her.

"Kalxti Tutsu" Anxtia replied.

He looked at me then "Dawn, here tomorrow, your training will begin," he addressed me strictly before he left. We continued into Hometree and began to climb up the spiral again

"I think your brother does need to learn some manners on how to treat others better," I said to Anxtia.

"You could always tied him up and put him in a tree upside down, until he agreed to treat you like a Na'vi" she suggested with a smirk.

"Tried that already" I told her. "He slashed the vines before they could get a grip on him. Besides I'm going to refrain from using my affinity, I need to prove myself without help"

"Why did you use your gift on him?"She inquired as we reached the top platform where the unoccupied hammocks, moved gently in a light breeze amongst the tree branches.

"Long story, I'll tell you tomorrow. Does anyone sleep here?" I asked pointing to one of the hammocks.

"No" answered Anxtia as she jumped into the one next to mine and pulled one of the edges that moved to create a cocoon shape around her.

I jumped into my hammock and mimicked what Anxtia had done before I lied down. It was really comfortable, more so than what I was expecting. I closed my eyes and said "Goodnight Anxtia".

"Goodnight Jess" Anxtia replied and I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Sempul**- father

**Kalxti-**hello

**Hey Everyone, I hope you liked the new chapter, the next is under construction.**

**Please review, I like to know what you think about this story so far or if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 4: Warrior Training 101

Chapter 4- Warrior Training 101

I woke early the next morning from my dreamless sleep, many around me, including Anxtia were still sleeping, and a few were even snoring. I quietly peeled the canopy of the hammock back and climbed up onto the tree branch. I stretched out my body before I crept over to the spiral and climbed down to the ground floor. The sky was only beginning to brighten as I reached the bottom of the spiral. Tutsu'tey was waiting for me at the deserted entrance when I arrived.

"I see you Tutsu'tey" I greeted him.

"I see you" he replied glumly.

"We begin today with building your stamina and muscle strength. You may walk like a Na'vi but you can't fight like one." He told me sternly. "Keep up if you can." And he started running out of the entrance to Hometree and down the slope towards the lake. I followed behind swiftly. I felt like I was ready for anything that he was going to deal me today, I thought to myself as I ran.

The early morning light had begun to filter through the leaves as Tutsu'tey veered left suddenly, making his way off the main trail into the densely vegetated jungle. I had to dodge many plants just to keep him in my line of sight. To make matters worse the soil around here was very uneven, with hidden holes and rocks amongst the greenery. You could easily break a bone if they weren't careful. On top of that, there were a few hidden gullies and creek beds, where the ground would drop dramatically if you weren't paying heed. Unfortunately, I tripped over a few times landing face first onto the ground, causing Tutsu'tey to wait for me, repeatedly shaking his head every time I was clumsy.

Finally, the ground evened out, as we got deeper into the jungle and the larger trees began springing up from the ground. The chatter of the animals hiding around us gradually increased too. We even surprised a group of _prolemuris_ monkeys when we came rushing through a large amount of undergrowth, sending them climbing up into the trees as we ran passed.

Eventually, Tutsu'tey slowed his progress down ahead of me and then went right. I followed behind as we emerged into a small clearing, by then the amount of light in the sky was bright and I spotted a fallen tree branch still connect to the trunk of the tree by a few fibres. Looks like we're tree bound I guessed, as Tutsu'tey was on course straight towards it. He leapt swiftly up the branch and began to climb to the nearest branch, using the same technique as I had yesterday. However, as I jumped on to the fallen branch, the particular limb that I put pressure on snapped, sending me to the ground with a thump.

"Move it Jessica" Tutsu'tey cried from the branch he'd just landed on.

I got to my feet as soon as he called to me, and again jumped to the closest limb on the fallen branch and leapt onto the tree trunk. Rapidly climbing up to the nearest branch, ignoring my body's protests and my now shallow breathing. By then Tutsu'tey was two branches above me, and moving towards number three. I paused from a moment to watch as he catapulted his body upwards with speed and efficiency, with the help of his brawny leg muscles and tail landing on the next branch. After that, I began to leap to the branches as fast as I could, trying to keep up with Tutsu'tey, who was waiting for me on one of the extended branches a few metres above me.

I was sweating when I reached the branch he was on, my muscles were getting to the point that they were beyond aching.

"Are you moving or not?" I asked him when I was standing upright breathing deeply, noticing he was still standing on the branch watching me.

At my words, he moved off again toward the edge of the branch that ended on a sixty-degree angle and using it, he sprang up onto another branch on the tree next to this one. I watched his footwork as he did it and began to follow his lead again; mimicking his movements and landed on the branch, he had been on.

We continued on through the treetops running and jumping, trying to get to the next branch that was in our path. Most of the time I made the jumps by observing Tutsu'tey and how he completed it, the other times I relied on my basic instincts of positioning my feet, throwing my body into the air and moving my tail to get the best results to balance on some of the thinner branches we came across.

Our progress was a bit slower in the treetops, allowing me the opportunity to catch my breath as we jumped and dodged our way through. I really had to focus on my agility and balance now as some of the branches we jogged along thinned out quite rapidly, and you could easily fall.

After a while Hometree came into view, from what I could see of it, we were about two clicks away from it. I was really looking forward to eating some sort of breakfast, as my stomach was grumbling and I really felt drained of energy after completing majority of this run. When Tutsu'tey began his descent, I followed, rapidly climbing down the branches before I dropped to the ground, landing on my feet. Tutsu'tey directed us back to the main path and we jogged it up to Hometree.

As Hometree got closer in my range of sight, I could see Anxtia standing by the entrance, by the look of it she was holding breakfast, a couple of juicy looking purple fruits I didn't know the name of.

"I see you survived my brother's cross country experience," she said to me as Tutsu'tey and I reached the entrance and held a piece of fruit out to me.

"I thought you might be hungry" she said "As you probably didn't have anything before you left," and glared at her brother.

I took it from her and thanked her before I sunk my teeth into its succulent flesh.

"Where's mine Anxtia?" teased Tutsu'tey going to grab the other in her hand.

"Get your own Skxawng. This one is mine!" she answered withdrawing the fruit from his grasp and took a bite from it.

Tutsu'tey chuckled at her and pulled one of her braids as he went passed Anxtia into Hometree, causing her to glare at him again.

"Anxtia, show Jessica where the training grounds are." He said over his shoulder, arrogantly "I'll be there soon and don't be late." He directed at me.

"Yes brother," Anxtia replied flatly and turned back to me, by then I'd finished the fruit, managing to avoid covering my face in juice.

"He'll be a while. Come, I'll introduce you to my mentor and we'll get you some weapons. It'll save you borrowing some." Anxtia said, grasping my free arm and pulling me down the slope of Hometree again.

"Okay" I said unsurely and followed her.

"So how far did my brother take you this morning?" Anxtia asked.

"Right into the jungle on the ground and we did the return trip back in the treetops. Why?" I inquired looking at her amused face.

"And you actually survived it. The last time I did that with my brother, it took most of the morning to get back, whilst it only took you a few hours. I didn't think he was going to be that tough on you on the first day. Did you stop at all?" She told me.

"A few times, the worst was when I accidently broke a limb on a fallen tree branch that we climbed up," I answered and Anxtia giggled.

"Well I think you passed his test with, what does my father say... flying colours. That's what the sky people say right?" she asked

"Yes" I answered with a smile. "What's up next?"

"He'll probably assess you ability with a bow or if you can ride a pa'li," she responded.

"Riding a Pa'li will be much easier than archery," I said.

"Why is that?" Anxtia asked curiously.

"I've never really wielded a weapon before let alone a bow." I said.

"I don't believe it will be that bad Jess. What about riding?" Anxtia told me positively.

"Back on Earth I had a little experience riding a horse, which is like a pa'li in many ways. My cousin had horses on a large piece of land they owned, which is called a ranch. For a few weeks every summer when I was eight up until the RDA captured me, my parents and I would go there and help with the mustering the cattle and the harvest. Most work was done on horse back so I learned to ride in a saddle, which is like a seat you strap on to its back. My cousin also insisted that I try to learn how to ride bareback, I did fall off many times, before I figured out the correct position to sit in. It was one of the best times in my childhood and was one of the reasons I fought for my freedom. I wanted to feel that surge of freedom achieved on the back of a horse again amongst other things I wanted to do again." I said.

"Well you can do that now," Anxtia said with a smile.

"I guess so, anything else your brother will try to teach me today?" I asked.

There's tracking, and for you, learning our language. But I'll help you out with that, when Tutsu'tey isn't trying to teach you." she suggested.

"Thanks, I'm not very good with learning new languages." I said, thinking back to when I was seven and had to learn French. That didn't go too well, especially as the years passed and it got harder.

"Neither was Sempul, Sa'nok still likes to tease him about it. He was worse off than you are." Said Anxtia and giggled again. "He had to learn how to See, relearn how to hold a bow over a gun and start from scratch to learn our language. Many say it was very amusing to watch and tease him about."

I laughed.

By then we'd reached the training grounds and most of the other warriors in training were already assembled, already practising their skills with the bow. Some even stopped and looked sceptically at us, well me as we approached.

"Ignore them," Anxtia said. "Most think my father and grandmother were taking pity on you."

"But that's the best thing about being underestimated, they don't expect much of me and in the end, it'll be more worth it, looking at their expressions of utter shock to see me succeed." I reassured her. "And I look forward to that occasion."

"Good point Jess." Anxtia agreed.

Anxtia led me over to a tree that resembled a willow, its thin branches waved gently in the wind. Anxtia pulled one of the branches aside and went in. I did the same. We were surrounded by racks of weapons, mainly bows, and quivers full of arrows, as well as a few knifes encased in their leather scarabs hanging of the railing. Sitting under the tree on one of its exposed roots was an older looking man his blue skin was beginning to wrinkle around his eyes and forehead, making arrows by the look of it.

"_Oel nagti kameie _Jxarta," Anxtia greeted cheerfully in Na'vi.

The older man looked up from what he was doing and smiled fondly at Anxtia.

"_Oel nagti kameie _Anxtia" he said in Na'vi. "I see you have brought the new young one down to train with your brother." He said in English getting to his feet, leaving his work balancing on the root.

Anxtia nodded and said "Jesscooper, this is Jxarta, he's my mentor and makes many weapons for the warriors."

"_Oel nagti kameie Jxarta_" I said in Na'vi trying to mimic Anxtia's greeting.

"Not bad child, do you know much of our language?" Jxarta asked in English.

"A little." I answered.

"Better than nothing" he said. "I'm looking forward to watching your progress, especially after what Mo'at said last night. Most exciting thing that's happened in years, most of us were expecting that Tutsu'tey would be coming back with a sky person, not a Na'vi girl with a gift over plants. Eywa must have something big planned for you Jesscooper. Now you'll be needing a bow, quiver and some arrows, right?"

"Ah, yes. I hadn't really thought about how to get one." I answered as Jxarta turned around and grabbed a bow from one of the racks of weapons.

'Here, try and see how far you can bend it" he encouraged me as I took the bow he held in his hand.

I held the wooden part in my right hand and using my left hand, I pulled on the drawstring. I managed to bend it quite well in to shape, it had plenty of resistance which something inside me told me was a good thing.

"It looks good," said Jxarta as I released the drawstring and it returned to its original shape. "You have a good upper body for archery, like most Na'vi. Just need to work on how you hold it, Tutsu'tey will teach you that. Better take these too." Jxarta held out a leather quiver with ten or so arrows in it.

"Thanks Jxarta" I said as I took the quiver and hung it over my right shoulder, he nodded at me before looking at Anxtia.

"I know Jxarta. I'll start practising as soon as Tutsu'tey is ready to start teaching with Jess" Anxtia said

"Good girl" he said in Na'vi. "And Jesscooper, don't be afraid to teach your teacher."

"I won't be Jxarta," I said confidently before Anxtia and I turned and left Jxarta to his business.

"What's next?" I asked as we got a bit further from the willow-like tree

"I could show you where..." began Anxtia.

"I don't believe that you actually showed your face around here, dreamwalker" said a female voice from behind us.

We both looked over our shoulders and saw Inuk standing there, fantastic, I thought to myself. Anxtia and I both turned around.

"What's it to you Inuk anyway? I'm not hurting anyone, or is my presence wounding your pride." I said to her unpleasantly.

"The fact is that you don't belong here half breed. What makes you think that you can become part of The People? Your little plant trick. It'll take more than Eywa's blessing to join our ranks."

"I..." I was about to respond when I heard "Jessica" being yelled behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tutsu'tey staring at me with his arms folded with his bow and quiver across his shoulder, not looking pleased, but then when did he ever look pleased to see me.

I looked back to Inuk who was smirking and said "Better get going half breed, not even Tutsu'tey teaching you will help you". I hissed silently and turned, walking towards Tutsu'tey.

"_Tutsu'tey skxawng kawkrr nume ne slu 'awpo Na'vi_" Inuk yelled smugly at him from behind us.

He paid no heed to her, turned around, and walked off away from the rest of the Na'vi watching us.

"Bye Anxtia" I said quickly said before I ran after Tutsu'tey.

"Good luck" Anxtia said after me.

I followed Tutsu'tey as we moved away from the main training ground and down the slope towards the tree line. We passed through more willow-like trees that revealed a large hollow that was surrounded by the willow-like trees that cast their leaves around the entire area, serving as a screen and there was no presence of any vegetation either. In the centre of the hollow was a target, looks like this is where I would be learning my skills. I then looked at the branches that formed a screen, at least no one would see my poor performance with a bow as well.

I gazed back at Tutsu'tey who was standing side on, five feet from the target, he had his bow and an arrow in his hand. I walked over to him, holding my own bow in my hand tightly in my hand.

"I do not appreciate people stirring up trouble in amongst my hunters," he said sternly keeping his eye on the target as he knocked the arrow he was holding to his bow and pulled the drawstring backward. "It disrupts their ability to work together as a unit while on the hunt."

"You make them sound like a platoon of soldiers being governed by a self-centred general," I muttered softly. He turned his head and glared at me, while releasing his arrow that hit the inner ring on the target.

"Do you have a comment?" he said.

"No" I quickly answered.

"Good," he said grabbing another arrow from his quiver and knocked it to his bow."Now, watch how I hold the bow and pull the drawstring back," he instructed pulling the drawstring back as far as he could. "You only need to hold the string and the back of the arrow with your middle and fore finger very gently. Keep your frame and arms strong, and release." The arrow flew away and hit the target dead centre.

"Now since you've got your own equipment" he said eying my bow and quiver, "I don't have to get anything for you to use. So you can start practising right now."

"Stand here" he commanded stepping away from where he'd just been standing and looped his bow over his shoulder. I immediately moved to where he had been, standing side on and took an arrow from my quiver. I levelled my bow horizontally holding the wood part with my left hand and fitted the arrow on the top side of the wood, slightly above my hand and the feathered end on to the drawstring, holding it there with my right fore and middle fingers. I turned the bow vertical and pulled the drawstring back. I could sense him examining me.

"Keep your eyes directly on the target," he said and I felt him touch my hand, causing me to hold in a hiss. "Make sure that you have minimum contract on the drawstring, while holding it in place." Pulling my fingers back until I had very little contract with the drawstring on them. "Otherwise it will greatly shorten your range and angle that your aim at, as well as sting your hand as your release the arrow."

"Hold your right arm level with your nose and keep your left arm straight" he told me, pushing my right arm up level with my nose with his hand. "Now release."

I released the arrow and the drawstring snapped back onto my fingers surprising causing me to murmur with the pain and accidently drop my bow. The arrow had soared over the target and embedded itself in the tree behind the target. Tutsu'tey shook his head as I bent over to pick up my bow. Attempt one with a bow, fail.

"Again Jessica and watch your fingers" he instructed firmly.

Tutsu'tey continued to instruct me with the bow for another four hours. I managed to cause the drawstring to snap back on my fingers a few more times, until I achieved one shot without adding more pain to my fingers. Eventually I also began to hit the fringes of the target which I wasn't expecting. We only stopped when I began to completely miss the target and he noticed my right arm shaking uncontrollably, much to my distaste as I was able to control the spasms when they began an hour or so ago.

We then collected my stray arrows from around the hollow and pulled the ones I got on to the target out.

"What next?" I asked as I put the last one into my quiver and looked over at him sitting on one of the exposed roots underneath one of the trees.

"I might as well teach you our language" he said, "How much Na'vi do you know?"

"A little, my teacher back on Earth did really bother teaching me that much on language." I answered coming to sit on the other root near his.

"We'll start with Na'vi greetings. What's the word for, hello?" he began.

"_Kalxti_" I answered.

"I see you?" he inquired

"_Oel nagti kameie_" I said a little tongue-tied.

"_O-el n-ag-ti kame-ie_" he sounded out for me.

"_O-el n-ag-ti kam-e-ie," _I said again a bit better than before.

"Better" he said. "What are the words for, goodbye Eywa be with you?"

"_Eywa_…" I began

"_Ngahu_" he finished for me still using his commanding voice.

"_Eywa nga-hu" _I said slowly.

He nodded and went on to the next word. I continued to repeat the words until he was satisfied with my pronunciation and I knew what to say in every situation. The only way I would get the hang of this and remember the words would be repetition.

"Now you learn basic words." He said.

"_Srane_ means yes" he told me.

"_Srane_" I repeated.

"No means _kehe_."

"_kehe"_

"_Ir-ayo_ is thank you."

"_Irayo_" I said simply.

"_Siltsan_" he said and learned forward to grab his bow and an arrow from his quiver that laid by the tree root he was sitting on. "Bow and arrow is _tsko swizaw_" signaling to his weapons.

"_tsko swiza"_

_"_Hunter, _taronyu_ wields_ tsko swizaw_"

"_Tar-on-yu_" I sounded out slowly.

"_Srane" _he said. He was about to say something else when we heard a horn blowing in the distance. He instantly looked over his shoulder before up at the sky.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My father is calling the hunt. I need to go." He said

"Then go. You need to bring food back for the clan so go do your job Tutsu'tey. I don't need a babysitter to be with me every minute of the day, so _kä_ _set._ " I instructed him.

At my words he got up and replaced the arrow he was holding in to his quiver, before swigging it up onto his shoulder, followed by his bow. And turned and left me on my own. I got to my feet grabbing my own weapons and walked back up the slope to the main training grounds to find Anxtia.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter, until next week.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Life of an Apprentice Hunter

Chapter 5- The Life of an Apprentice Warrior

I found Anxtia waiting for me just passed the tree line with a grin on her face. I wonder what she has got planned for me, I thought to myself as I approached her.

"Oel nagti kameie Anxtia" I said.

"Sounds good Jess. How many times did my brother drill you through that greeting?" Anxtia asked.

"I lost count. He kept making me say it until I could pronounce it correctly, and remember what it meant." I told her.

Anxtia laughed and said, "Speaking of his teaching methods, my brother has asked me to take you down to the lake and teach you to ride a pa'li with tsa'haylu."

"Okay then. Let's go," I said.

"Let's see if riding Earth pa'li is going to help you." Anxtia commented with a smile.

We made our way down to the lake where we found some of the pa'li grazing on some large red blossoms, using their slender tongues to lap up the nectar. As we approached, they raised their heads, turning to look at us, before they returned to their original activity, deciding that our presence meant them no harm.

Anxtia whistled. The closest pa'li to us instantly stopped what it was doing and started to walk briskly in our direction, on its six powerfully built legs. I could sense joy emanating from it at the sight of Anxtia. Anxtia moved away from me and met the pa'li halfway. The pa'li nuzzled her affectionately as she stroked its neck and murmured to it in Na'vi. The pair both definitely had a deep spiritual and physical bond to each other. It was lovely to watch the interaction between them. I hoped that I could do the same with my pa'li.

"Jess come and join me" Anxtia called softly.

I made my way over slowly, not knowing what to expect behaviour wise from the pa'li, when it was being introduced to a new person. These creatures were still in the full sense wild animals, and I knew from experience what the like outcome would be if I pushed the pa'li too far. Anxtia had formed tsa'haylu with her pa'li as I reached them. I put my hand out near the base of its neck, allowing it to adjust to my scent, it snorted and Anxtia laughed.

"Her name is Tirol and she thinks you smell funny, but in a good way," my friend declared on behalf of the pa'li.

"That's good," I said as I placed my hand on her neck and watched Anxtia mount Tirol in a fluid movement.

"I'm going to demonstrate how the bond works to you," Anxtia told me as I stepped back from her and Tirol, giving them space to move.

"Using the bond, you tell your pa'li what to do by thought rather than out aloud commands." She said, "That's how you communicate with plants right and get them to do what you want right?"

"Kind of. I ask for their help by thought and influence their movements with both thought and my hands." I answered as Tirol began to walk forward.

"It might help you also try to imagine with your mind what you want the pa'li to do" Anxtia said as she closed her eyes and Tirol moved up into a gallop along the lakeshore before she turned around in a wide arc and came at a gallop straight at me. I was about to move out of the pa'li's way but she went out around me before coming to a stop. Anxtia looked over her shoulder at me and smirked before dismounting and disconnecting her queue.

I laughed as she spoke to Tirol in Na'vi and the pa'li returned to the rest of the herd grazing still on the red blooms.

"Now it time for you to get your own pa'li Jesscooper."Anxtia said. "We do this by feeling, calling to it with our hearts. Have you done this before?"

"I have done something similar to this, but not with a pa'li." I answered.

"What then?" Anxtia asked raising a brow in curiosity.

I hesitated for a second and said quietly "...A palulukan"

"A palulukan" she cried. "What were you doing near a palulukan?"

"I was trying to keep it passive so I could form tsa'haylu with it and find out what it wanted from me as it was the second time I had met it in the same day. Unfortunately, Tutsu'tey and the other hunters showed up with their weapons drawn before I could make the bond, so I asked it to leave as I didn't want it to die because of me and it did. It did the same thing earlier too."

"So you can communicate with animals like plants without tsa'haylu?"

"Sort of, I don't know the extent of it though."

"Twice gifted then, you must have some sort of important destiny for Eywa to give you gifts like that."

"I honestly don't know; I know my affinity is meant to help, protect or heal. I don't really like to use it for much more than that."

"A good thing, so what were you doing in the Sorrowful Plains?"

I laughed, "Your getting side tracked Anxtia. I'll tell you after we finish with this lesson."

"Oops, sorry, this is why I'm not a very good teacher, I'm not serious enough. Not a good trait for huntress."

"Well you can practise being serious while teaching me if you like," I suggested.

"Okay then" she said donning a serious expression "Jess call out to your pa'li."

I suppressed a chuckle as I closed my eyes and focused, calling with my mind and heart. Instantly I felt an answer. It was coming behind me; I could hear its six hooves colliding with the ground as it galloped, and the usual positive feeling entered my body, signalling it would work with me. I felt a soft muzzle graze my shoulder and its hot breath on my skin. I slowly opened my eyes and stroked the pa'li on the neck a few times before looking back at Anxtia, who looked pleased.

I examined the pa'li. The patterns on his body reminded me of the night sky, with the presence of dark blues, grey and turquoise.

"What his name?" I directed at Anxtia.

"Taw, it means sky." She said

I reached up and grabbed Taw's antenna before connecting it to my queue.

It was different riding a pa'li when you weren't acting on impulse as I had the night before. I had to work harder to get Taw to understand what I wanted to do; Anxtia said it would become easier as I practised the technique. A few times my directions had sent him into a surprise gallop, and I fell off a few times before I could adjust my body to the increase in speed Taw exerted. It caused Anxtia to laugh at my attempts, even Taw mocked me with a whinny after he tossed me off. I even joined in with their amused chorus. Anxtia ended the lesson, after she was satisfied with my progress for one day and we headed back up to Hometree.

"So start from the beginning," Anxtia said excitedly as we walked.

"We the first thing I did was climb up a tree to see where I was and how much time I had before night came...I felt a call enter my body when I spied the Sorrowful Plains...I ran for a long time from the palulukan until I reached a cliff and was forced to stop... I yelled stop to the palulukan and it did...I connected my queue to the seedling and asked it to grow with my eyes closed and it did. When I opened my eyes I discovered I was surrounded by large amount of atokirina floating gently on an invisible breeze..."

"Atokirina, Eywa must want you to heal the plains." Anxtia suggested.

"I came to the same conclusion, but Tutsu'tey rendered me unconscious before I could finish the job. What is the significance of the Plains to the Omaticaya, besides it being a site where many died?" I asked remembering the outraged expressions of many Na'vi the night before.

"It depends on the person, for example it is where my grandfather died. And the place where my father was branded as a traitor, because he was reporting back what he learned to the sky people about the Omaticaya. Spying as you call it. However, as a whole, it is a sacred site. And we do not like others that are not members of the clan going there unless they are invited. It also acts as a reminder of what the sky people a capable of. Once a year the entire clan returns to Plains to honour those who died in the Time of Great Sorrow through ritual and dance." She explained in a sombre tone.

"Have you ever tried to restore what was lost?" I asked.

"We have with great sorrow, but the land has seen too much death and sadness for anything to grow. The only thing that grew was the Kelutral to the point of a seedling. It gave us hope in the beginning, but Eywa knows why it stopped growing."

"What would happen if I were to heal it?" I asked.

"I don't know. It would be best to ask the clan as a whole, or my grandmother and mother's opinion on the subject being the Tsahik and Tsahik to be." Anxtia suggested before switching to a lighter tone of voice. "So what happened after you woke up?"

I laughed and continue my tale.

After day one of my warrior training, the days blurred together becoming a continuous cycle, but I have been working my butt off to improve this last month and a half. The day would usually begin with following Tutsu'tey through the forest on ground level, and then back via the treetops before breakfast. In comparison to day one, I was discovering that he'd been holding himself back quite a bit; to now, he leads at a much faster pace, making it more of a challenge to keep up with him. Therefore, forcing me to push my body harder and keep it going for longer.

After a quick breakfast of Kolli'po fruit, I would continue on to do riding or archery. My archery is getting better the more I practise. I only on occasion hurt my fingers after releasing an arrow as the drawstring flicks forth, back to its original position. However, since Anxtia give me my armband, the drawstring never catches the bare skin on my arm if I really mess up. My accuracy is getting slightly better too; most of the time I manage to hit the target from twenty feet away, sometimes even getting into some of the inner rings that occur on the target. Unfortunately, I'm not progressing as fast as Tutsu'tey would like. An idea he likes to express daily through his body language and tone of voice. But sometimes I do see a glimmer of patience in his attitude, which is nice.

My riding however, is vastly improving in comparison to any of the other skills I'm developing. Forming tsa'haylu with Taw and getting him to what I want has become so natural, like breathing. Lately, Tutsu'tey has moved us away from the lakeshore, and into the jungle. That tests my ability to give him commands without running into a tree, and managing to dodge majority of the thick vegetation that surrounds Hometree. The first few times we tried it I was knocked off Taw's back on a number of occasions, mostly by low branches that seem to come out of nowhere and clothesline you off. While the pa'li continues to gallop, dodging the obstruction. Anxtia had a real good laugh during those few days, after she demanded to hear how my day went. That girl really can really brighten your day with her energy and cheeky humour. I don't really feel like an outcast when I'm around her either.

My language skills were advancing too, thanks to Anxtia mostly. She has great techniques to teaching language, unlike Tutsu'tey who makes me repeat vocab repeatedly. Anxtia approaches the problem by forming a conversation with me using both English and Na'vi, in the hope I can understand what she is trying to say when she uses Na'vi. She also encourages me to use Na'vi when I speak in the conversion and corrects me when I use the wrong word. It's really good to finally be able to understand what people are saying and gave something to the conversation.

Other times I'm learning how to track an animal, by smallest traces of movement or scent. Such as a smudge in the dirt, broken twigs, disturbed plant life or foot prints in the soil. My first attempt was pathetic, looking back in the weeks before hand. Tutsu'tey basically took me out into the jungle and told me to find the trail. I barely had an idea of what to look for, it was half an hour before I found anything that looked like an animal had passed through there, and still I didn't know which way it went. Finally, Tutsu'tey stepped in and showed me what to do.

Further, in the last few weeks I've been learning Titxur Tskxekeng which is what we have been practising for the last hour or so.

"Again Jessica" Tutsu'tey ordered me, holding his staff at the ready.

I got to my feet, grasping my own staff tightly with both hands. I took my place again in front of him, standing at the ready. Titxur Tskxekeng or strength exercises, were introduced by Jakesully as a way for the warriors to practise their offensive and defensive skills when they would not have access to a knife or a bow on battlefield. It taught most how to interpret oncoming moves, through the opponents body language, and how to move your body and feet to dodge the attack.

"Begin" Tutsu'tey said.

I watched him carefully and began to walk slowly towards to my left, initiating the circle movement that usually began the fight. He followed my clockwise movement. We circled twice before he made the first move, a sharp uppercut toward my stomach. Instinctively I raised my staff and blocked the attack. Our staffs meeting with a clash, I could feel his strength in the attack, a brute force derived by the robust muscles of his forearms. I swang my staff at him, aiming for the top of his hip, trying to catch him unprepared, I held it in a sword-like grip. He blocked the move, again wielding an unnerving force and swung our staffs around, forcing same distance between us.

"Watch your feet Jessica," he instructed as he aimed his blow toward my legs. I jumped and moved my body back into an attack position.

Repeatedly we attacked, blocked, and attempted to disarm each other. The fight ended when my staff was knocked out of my hands as I tried to target his legs by a swift move.

I breathed deeply, trying to recover the expended oxygen I had lost during the fight as I bent over and grabbed my staff.

"Better Jessica, you have done enough ... for today." He said as he walked over to where we had left our weapons.

Okay, this was out of character for him. Normally we continued this exercise until my movements became so flimsy, and he could beat me with a few strokes with his staff.

"Okay, what else is happening today then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"All the trainees are going to be given a test." He answered as he picked up his quiver and bow, slinging them over his shoulder. "You too will be joining them. My father demanded it, even though I was against the idea."

A test, and he was against the idea of me participating. It would be a good opportunity to prove to him wrong; I'd love to see the look on his face if I managed to actually contribute to this test, which I could only assume was a hunt. However, on the other hand, he was correct on having doubts on my skills as a hunter; my skills weren't up to scratch in comparison to the other trainees. I walked over and collected my own weapons, situated near where his had been. After I slung them over my shoulder, I turned to look back at Tutsu'tey who was waiting for me by the screen of leaves that separated our training area from the main area, and made my way over to him.

"I'm going to show you something now," he said as I reached him. "Are you aware of the rites of passage you must face in order to become one of The People?" He asked.

"Only the Iknimaya" I answered, thinking back to when Anxtia told me about it, when I was right in the middle of eating a Kolli'po fruit. I was so surprised I almost choked.

"To become taronyu you must complete the Iknimaya and successfully tame your own ikran. If you survive and complete the task, you must undertake the Dream Hunt, where you discover your spirit animal and you might learn what Eywa has in store for you. After that you go through the initiation ceremony and become on of The People, as well as a warrior/huntress for the clan." He explained.

"So how do I know I'm ready for the Iknimaya?"

"By making your first kill, when the Great Mother has decreed it to be so." He answered, "Today's test is a hunt where all trainees are expected to put their skills to work and track down some animals. And the trainees that have Eywa's blessing, will have the opportunity to kill for the first time."

"Which is everyone besides me?"

"Srane."

"Then why is your father insisting I join the hunt then? For it to be an educational experience?"

"Srane."

"So what are we doing now?"

"You will see," he said beginning to lead the way up the hill, back towards the main grounds.

We headed up to Hometree, passing many people carrying out their daily roles that enabled the clan to operate efficiently. Gatherers crouched over low growing plants, carefully collecting the right leaves and plant anatomy needed for Mo'at's medicines and placing them in the weaved baskets beside them. Or climbing the various fruit trees that surrounded Hometree- grown for farming purposes, and collecting the summer's harvest. The weavers were busy at work creating various equipment from scratch, which was needed by rest of the clan to help them carry out their jobs. I also noticed Mo'at standing in the centre of a group of children just inside the entrance to Hometree as we walked passed, the children were listening keenly as she acted out and told a story about the clan's history as far as I could understand from the language I had learned.

We climbed up one of the spirals, no one paying us any heed as we progressed upwards. We climbed on passed the main sleeping areas into the great heights of Hometree. Eventually, we reached the top platform, where Anxtia said the ikrans roosted. Tutsu'tey reached the platform before I did, as I got to my feet, I noticed he took a piece of carved wood that was attached to his quiver and placed it on the top of his forehead. It reminded me of a pair of goggles that the scientists used went conducting experiments.

"Stay back" we warned me as he approached closer to the centre of the platform and called out aloud to ikrans above us, it sounded like a call of an eagle. Above us, a shriek answered his call and an ikran flew down from one of the high branches. The creature beat his great gold and blue wings as it landed in front of Tutsu'tey.

"Wow" I said quietly, as I watched intently.

He mumbled something in Na'vi and stroked its neck. I watched the interaction between the ikran and its makto, meeting the ikran's eye. It squawked and hissed at me as I quickly looked away from the large reptile looking creature.

"Tsteu" Tutsu'tey said sternly to the ikran. He quieted instantly. "Don't look at a bonded ikran in the eye Jessica, unless you ride it."

Tutsu'tey with his queue in hand reached up, grabbing the Tsteu's antennae before forming tsa'haylu with him. With the ikran now under his influence, Tutsu'tey gestured me to approach the creature, with a jerk of his head.

Keeping my eyes down, I slowly walked over to them, stopping a few feet away from them.

"When you face the rite of passage, you have to decide which ikran is yours in a similar way to how you called Taw to you for the first time. If you are right and engage the ikran in a fight, and it seeks to kill you, it's the correct one. Looking at Tsteu, how would you subdue your ikran long enough to form the bond, if you were unable to blind it?"

I studied Tsteu carefully, even under Tutsu'tey's influence he was still a little flighty. And it came to me.

"I would find a way to distract it for a moment, maybe by a false movement or doing something it wouldn't expect. Allowing me to get onto its back and secure a firm grip on it with my legs, granting me a way to stay on its back if it tried to throw me off. To which I would try to connect my queue with its antenna." I enlightened him, as I finished I took a few steps backward.

"That could be one way, Siltsan" he said as he mounted Tsteu, settling into the saddle, before urging Tsteu into the air. The ikran screeched as he plunged over the side of the platform.

I quickly scrabbled to the edge and watched them fly together over the green hue that was the jungle below with amazement. Flying would be the ultimate sense of freedom, just you, your ikran and the wind blowing in your face. Magical, but highly dangerous, like most things on Pandora.

I ran a sharpening rock along the edge of my borrowed knife for the fifth time in the same minute before I turned the blade over in my hand, admiring its shell incrusted handle as it sparkled in the light.

"Jess, c'mon," called Anxtia from behind me.

I quickly inserted the blade into sheath, sown into the weapons harness I now wore over my chest and got to my feet.

Anxtia looked ecstatic and I walked over to her. I suppose she would be as she could very well make her first kill like the other five trainees could and progress onto training for the Iknimaya.

"Ready Jess?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I really want to show Tutsu'tey I can do this, despite not being able to actually kill," I answered.

"Well with the amount of time you've been putting into practising your skills and tracking. You'll be fine." She encouraged me as she flicked her eyes over to her brother who was discussing something with Inuk, she wasn't happy about something.

"You really think so," I said as I called to Taw, who in a few seconds was by my side.

"Yes, Jess." She said as Tirol came up beside her. "Just let your primal instincts take hold."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." I said as I took Taw's antennae and formed tsa'haylu with him before I mounted him.

After waiting for Anxtia to mount Tirol, we both gallop over to join the assembled apprentices on the other side of the training grounds, who had their pa'lies arranged in a line facing Tutsu'tey and Inuk. Four pairs of eyes stared in our direction as we approached and joined the line, with disbelief. I ignored them, it's not like I was going cause them any grief, I was here to learn only, I thought to myself.

"For many of you this is your first hunt as apart of a large group. Most of you have practised with your mentors, correct?" Tutsu'tey asked.

The entire group of apprentices besides me nodded at his question.

"Good, today will test your abilities to track and possibly kill, but to work together as a team. Teamwork is essential in taking down large animals. Like our little brothers the Natang that hunt in packs, there is strength in numbers in bring down a kill. Do you all believe you have the skills required for this task?" He said.

Everyone nodded again, including me.

"In accordance to tribal tradition, you will hunt Yerik." He said looking down the line up of riders, excluding me. "Try to keep up." And urged his pa'li to turn and gallop ahead of us, Inuk pursued on next, riding a few metres behind Tutsu'tey. The other apprentices followed on after Inuk, Sol in first place, Ralu, Minyla, Jindah, Anxtia and lastly me.

We took the main trail down to the lake, where we followed the lakeshore south. Spray caressed my body as Taw galloped through the crystral-clear aqua water. Tutsu'tey then turned us away from the lakeshore and led us into the jungle. Instinctively, as I had learned during training, I allowed my commands to Taw become an extension of my own body. We manoeuvred through the trees and plants as I would during a morning run, although carefully watching my balance as Taw twisted through tight distances between tree trunks and plants. Deeper and deeper we penetrated into the jungle, eventually as the animal life increased, Tutsu'tey slowed our pace to a walk. I watched as everyone else removed their bows from their shoulders, notched an arrow from their quiver, and gently draw them slightly, ready to pull back and land on a particular target. I followed their example, drawing my own bow, while still giving mind commands to Taw.

For a while, the jungle thinned out slightly and small groves of clearings became part of the main scenery, perfect places for a group of Yerik to graze. Soon enough Tutsu'tey signalled everyone to halt and he dismounted. We followed his lead and soon everyone was on their own two feet, with their queue disconnected from their pa'li, bows and arrows at the ready.

"Find the trail, someone." Tutsu'tey said looking at us all.

Immediately everyone spanned out away from the pa'lies, looking for any signs of activity by a Yerik or possible places they could have grazed. Nearly everyone found signs of Yerik in the area, piles of dung, their distinctive footprint, broken branches and bark removed from the trees around us, unfortunately there was no unique trail that we could follow to seek any Yerik. Then unexpectedly, there was a change in wind direction and a sweet scent of water entered my nostrils, signalling the occurrence of water nearby. I quickly glanced around at the other trainees, they all were looking in the direction in which we could smell water, and after a spilt second, they all moved off in search of the water source. Before I went to follow the others, I quickly looked over to where I had last seen Tutsu'tey and Inuk had been, only their pa'lies remained, and they stared back at me. They must be watching us from the branches above.

We all ran through the trees silently, bows drawn, careful not to disturb anything that could possibly give us away in case the any Yerik were nearby. Gradually over a few hundred feet, the scent of water increased, until we arrived at the clear waters of a large water hole. As we all emerged from the jungle to its banks, we frightened off a few species of animals, including some stingbats called Riti by the Na'vi, that loudly squawked as they took flight and flew away from the water hole. Again, we all separated and investigated the area, looking for Yerik prints in the soft mud beneath our feet.

As I rounded the east side of the bank, I noticed the distinct footprints of a Yerik. I leaned over to examine them carefully. They still had a distinct shape against the mud that indicated they were possibly only hours old. I looked up trying to see if I could see clear-cut trail that weaved its way through the low-lying bushes. Still crouched over, I moved over to the bushes, noticing a few broken ends and some foliage missing from the plant, indicating more Yerik activity. I could see the trail bright as day from then, trampled grass, broken branches that were in a state that they only could have been broken off by a smaller more graceful animal other than a Talioang. I let out a soft high-pitched ululation, Anxtia was quick to follow me, and the others after her.

I focused hard on reading the signs, the tiniest scent my strong sense of smell could pick up, that were created by a small herd of four or five animals I guessed. Unfortunately, my trail ended after eighty or so feet after re-entering the jungle. As I leaned out of my hunched position, there was another ululation made by one of the young males in the group, Ralu I think it was. He took the lead and the rest of us followed, bows slightly drawn, constantly on alert in the dense tangle of vegetation and tree branches, in case we came across a predator or the prey we were seeking.

On we searched, seeking our prey. I unconsciously moved my ears in many directions in the hope of hearing call, or a branch breaking as the Yerik ripped the bark from the branch. Suddenly Minyla stopped, the rest of us stopped with her. She pointed to herself and then her eyes and pointed to the right of the group. My eyes followed her line of version and I could faintly see-through the framework of branches-a lithe like creature moving in a small glade.

Silently we inched closer to our prey moving in utter silence. The closer I got, I could see there were five in the herd, one for each appentice. Sol signalled to separate and form a circle around them. We all branched out around the five Yerik that were happily grazing in front of us on the delicate leaves of the undergrowth. Gradually we all took our positions, in a rough circular format. I was positioned behind the herd hidden in one of those thorny bushes, basically I would be the last minute scare tactic to drive them back towards the others in case they bolted. The others were dotted all around the glade. I kept my eyes firmly focused on the unsuspecting herd, I watched as all five appentices, one by one they drew their bows backward, until the draw string was taut. Above Sol, I noticed Inuk was perched in the branches nearly invisible amongst the foliage.

As the other prepared to fire, I etched forward trying to see the way in which the others positioned themselves to fire at the Yerik herd, and that is when I heard the breaking of a branch in the bush. Surprised by the noise I jumped slightly, the skin on my arms brushed up against the thorns causing me to yelp as their sharp pointed ends caressed my skin. Immediately, at the noise the Yerik bolted forward directly towards the other trainees.

___

* * *

_

**Hi Everyone, I'm so sorry, what has it been, 3 month since I last updated... Major writers block and life happened.**

**Well I'm back now, and I will try to get a chapter up once a week. Please excuse my grammar errors.**

____

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: To Do What is Right

Chapter 6-To Do What is Right

By instinct the apprentices released their arrows. Only one met its target, causing the yerik to collapse instantly as the poison from the arrow tip entered its body from the neck. While the rest of the herd bolted passed the other apprentices.

I quickly popped out of my hiding spot and ran over to where the others had been. I could feel Inuk's cold glare as I ran. By the time I had reached them, everyone was on their feet, and besides Anxtia and Ralu-who was bent over the yerik apologising and thanking it for the food it would provide for the clan, they all wore expressions of irritation.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked instantly examining them all carefully, the worse case was only a few scratches on Jindah's face.

"Yes, but no thanks to you" said Sol, eying me with a gleam of annoyance. "Everyone besides Ralu, have lost the opportunity to make our first kill because of you."

"I am sorry."

"Why did you even bother to come outsider?" Said a female voice from behind me.

I instantly looked over my shoulder to see Inuk rising from a crouched position.

"It was an accident." I said in my defence.

"You cost my student..." she said looking at Sol, "...a chance to advance to the next level of training. You can never teach a tawtute anything. "

"That isn't true Inuk and you know it." I answered.

"In your case it is. I don't know what our Olo'eyktan Sees in you? Probably pity. And out of pity he let's you train with us. Watching you day after day, only getting worse at handling your weapons," Inuk said.

That hit hard. No, I mustn't overreact. That what she wants. Just walk away, she is not worth it, I told myself. I turned myself away from the scornful glances of Inuk and Sol.

I started to walk away when Inuk said, "You know you have the right defend your honour, like you have any skxawng."

I stopped, not looking back at her. "Your right Inuk, I don't have any honour, so I don't need to defend it."

"That only proves that you don't have the back bone to be a huntress."

I started walking again.

"What a skxawng. That should be your name from now on outsider. "Inuk said loudly and she started to laugh along with three other voices.

"And Anxtia is a skxawng, for being her friend." Inuk said and the laugher behind me increased. "She's not fit to be one of The People either."

I stopped turned around to see Anxtia fuming, I could see her trying to resist the urge to punch Inuk in the stomach, for her comment . This in turn aggravated me; Inuk can insult me all she likes, but not any of my friends. I strode back over to the group, who had just stopped laughing and watched Anxtia approach Inuk, her hands fists.

"Oh look, little Anxtia wants to fight." Inuk said.

Just as Anxtia was about to swing, I intervened and grabbed her arm.

She looked at me with surprise. "It's not worth it Anxtia." I said.

Anxtia retracted her fist and I released her arm, before looking back at Inuk.

"You can insult me all you like Inuk. But not my friends!" I hissed at her, "So you want to fight, we'll fight. But this is thing you have going between you and me, ends with me and not anyone else."

"Bring it outsider." Inuk said as we both removed our weapons, tossing them aside and lowered ourselves into a fighting position, prepared to fight.

"Enough" said a stern voice from behind us.

Instantly Inuk and I looked in the direction of the voice to see Tutsu'tey, arms folded and his features fashioned into a look of displeasure.

"If you wish to fight. Do it by the proper means, Inuk, Jessica" he said. "This disagreement ends here."

I recoiled my fighting position, Inuk also did after Tutsu'tey glared at her.

"We'll settle this when we return to Hometree, outsider." Inuk alerted me.

"Fine" I agreed.

"There will be no more disagreements, you are here to learn about teamwork for the sake of getting meat for the clan. The moment you mount your pa'li and ride out to hunt, til the time you return, personal grudges are forgotten. If you can't work together, what are you doing here? " Tutsu'tey demanded.

"Fine" Inuk and I said together.

"Now will someone help Ralu with his kill."Tutsu'tey suggested.

And everyone went scrambling to help him.

We returned to Hometree a few hours later. Ralu was the only one to actually bring down an animal, as we were unable to track any more animals, before Tutsu'tey decided to return. I guess it was Eywa's will that kept them away, which annoyed everyone besides me, Anxtia and Ralu.

As we rode into the main training grounds, Inuk quickly turned her pa'li away from our group and headed up in the direction of Hometree. I guessed that she was preparing herself for our confrontation, which would happen before the afternoon was out. We continued to follow Tutsu'tey's lead until he stopped and dismounted from his pa'li, disconnecting his queue while he was at it. Everyone of our group did the same. Once the pa'lies were free of tsa'haylu, they cantered away from our group. Our group then formed a semicircle around Tutsu'tey.

"You all demonstrated the ability to work together well in a large hunt..."he began.

Nearly everyone hooted in enthusiasm, interrupting Tutsu'tey's speech. He waited for silence before he continued.

"...But you all have a lot of work left before you become a part of the People, and should continue to train hard with your mentors or on your own. Remember what you have learned today and in the next hunt you join, you will get another chance to make your first kill. With the exception of Ralu, who will begin the preparation for the Iknimaya. You may go now." He finished.

As he finished everyone dispersed away from my teacher. I began to walk up to Hometree with Anxtia when Inuk approached us, with two staffs in her hands. The other hunters around us turned to stare in our direction.

"We will settle our dispute here in front of these witnesses," she said thrusting one of the staffs into my hands. "I challenge you to Titxur Tskxekeng. Do you accept skxawng?"

"Yes" I said as removed my weapons and placed them at the base of a nearby tree.

"Follow me skxawng," Inuk ordered and so I did.

She led me into the middle of the training grounds, where there was no obstructions to limit the range of moves we could unleash on each other. A group of hunters followed us.

When she stopped and faced me, I lowered myself into the starting position, gripping my staff tightly in my hands. I could feel Tutsu'tey's cold gaze behind me, suggesting that I don't participate. I ignored him, I was going to keep my word and show Inuk she cannot go around insulting others just because they are friendly with someone she doesn't like.

Inuk initiated the fight and we began to circle. I watched her body language carefully as we moved, waiting for her to signal the first move. She opened with a strike towards my calves; I instantly deflected the attack with acute precision, before I aimed an attack for her shoulder. She blocked with great strength and then went for my stomach. I blocked her attack just as strongly as she blocked mine. As the seconds passed the intensity dramatically increased, attack after attack. Block after block. As we clashed, a crowd gathered to watch the vrrtep and the best huntress fight. With the crowd's cries of support she manage to break through my defence and land a well executed attack on my shoulder. I ignored the pain rushing through my nerves and aimed a strike at her abdomen.

"You doing well, for a child vrrtep." Inuk said as she blocked my attack.

"So we're down to mind games, Inuk. They're not going to help you beat me." I said as I parried one of her attacks.

"We shall see," she said as she swung her staff hard against mine, in an attempt to dislodge it from my hands.

I held strong and halted her attack before I impulsively swung at her legs. Catching her by surprise, she clumsily leapt over my strike, causing the crowd to gasp in shock. Taking the opportunity of her unbalanced movement, I whipped my staff around, toward her. Inuk blocked my attack, holding her staff in both hands. The strength behind it hindered in comparison to the others she blocked. Inuk then aimed a blow in the direction of my chest as I went to block it she changed her tactic and swung her staff at my unprotected hip. I reacted too slowly to the change in attack and Inuk landed her attack. The force caused me to buckle for a second, Inuk took advantage of it and swung her staff at mine with all of her strength, and it flew from my hands on impact and onto the ground a few feet away. I'd lost, but I wasn't disappointed with defeat, the main thing was that I had stood up for what was right.

The crowd cheered loudly as Inuk smiled in triumph. Meanwhile I bent over to grab the staff.

"Good victory Inuk" I said smiling as I walked up to her and gave her the staff before I began to walk away, the smile seemed to irritate her.

"Outsider." Inuk called behind me and the crowd silenced.

I turned back to her, still with a smile on my face and asked, "What?"

"Did you really think you could beat me?" she asked out of spite.

"Yes, I did. I overcome you by demonstrating that there are people here willing to stand up for themselves, for the right reasons. Say, sticking up for your friends and things that you believe in. I walk away with that victory." I said and turned my back on her as I started to penetrate through the group of Na'vi still watching us.

"The only thing you achieved is showing that you're a lousy apprentice to Tutsu'tey." she said to me, causing me to stop but not face her.

"There are more important things in life other than being good at everything Inuk, and your need to defend your pride on every occasion it is threatened. Otherwise, you will be blind to everything else around you. Think about it, and the way you treat others, because I you'll be hearing from me if you do anything to my friends. " I said and started walking; manoeuvring my way through the crowd, who had began mumbling to each other about what I had said.

I walked over to where I had left my weapons. I quickly fitted my weapons belt over my chest and my bow and quiver on my shoulder. I turned and started to make my way back to Hometree, the group of Na'vi that had watched me fight Inuk still stood together. Many eying me as I crossed the clearing, the delicate blades of grass waved back and forth in a gentle breeze between us. As I rounded the grove of fruit trees, I heard a male voice call my name. I turned to see Tutsu'tey standing there, arms folded, not looking impressed, an expression that I swear he always wore around me, come to think about it he never smiled either.

"Yes, Tutsu'tey" I asked simply, trying not to break my good mood.

"What happened today, will not be tolerated in future hunts Jessica."

"I understand Tutsu'tey, it won't happen again."

"Good" he said and as was about to walk away, he called my name and then said. "I haven't finished. I appreciate you trying to end the disagreement by walking away and defending my sister. Inuk went too far today with her comments and I will be having a little discussion with her about that later."

"Is that almost a thank you?" I asked with a smirk, trying to draw some kind of reaction.

"Almost. By the way avoid scaring the prey away in the future, it's the best way to avoid fights." He said giving me a quick glimpse of a lop-sided grin. "And good job at being the one who found the trail first, we just need to keep working on following it."

I nodded, feeling a bit surprised at seeing a soft side to my teacher. I was nice through, being treated as a person and not an alien by him. But just as swift as the soft side came it was gone again.

"Dawn tomorrow, we will run." he said, his stern voice returning and walked away from me."Don't be late."

I weaved my way through the fruit trees in the direction of the cooking fires, I'd heard from Anxtia that morning that there was going to be a feast, because there was a party of Omaticaya returning home from the village of the Horse Clans. When I was about to leave the grove, I heard a twig snapped in a direction behind me. I quickly spun around to see who was following me in the fading light. I scanned the vegetation carefully, making full use of the enhanced eyesight that the Na'vi side of my genetics had bestowed upon me. I could see nothing, but I could sense someone watching me.

"Come out," I called to who ever were watching me. "I won't harm you" and I quickly removed my quiver and bow, gently placing them on the ground along with my knife. "I'm not armed," I said loudly and lowered myself into a crouching position, to make myself look more passive.

A few seconds passed and one by one, three children-two boys and a girl- popped out of their hiding spots and approached me. Curiosity filled the eyes of the young girl and weariness filled the two boy's eyes.

"Kaltxi ayeveng tsun nga plltxe 'inglìsì?"I asked them.

"Srane," they all said.

"What can I help you with then?" I asked.

"We were playing down by the lake with my ball and Markel got it stuck up in a tree and we can't get it down. Can you get it down using your magic please?" asked the young girl.

"I can do that" I said and looked up at the darkening sky, before back to them. "We'll have to be quick."

They instantly nodded.

"Well, lead the way then" I said as I inserted my knife and slung my bow and quiver back over my shoulder.

"Follow us," they said grabbing my hands and pulled me forward in the direction of the lake.

The children led me down to the lake shore, the waters of the lake glistened with bright reds and oranges, reflected down from the sky as the sun began its descend over the horizon in the west. They all laughed loudly as both boys playfully pushed and shoved each other to gain the lead, the girl walked beside me, her featured animated with amusement as she watched her friends play fight.

I looked down at her and asked "What's your name?"

She looked back up at me and said "Sreu. And that's Tukru..." And pointed to the tallest of the boys "...and that's Markel." Gesturing to the other boy.

"So why are you all in such a hurry to get this ball out of the tree? Couldn't you wait until morning?"

Sreu shook her head as she stopped moving and said sadly "Kehe, it belongs to my older brother and is very precious to him. 'Cause our Sempul gave it to him a few days before he went to be with Eywa. And we took it without asking him, and if he finds out that it's missing he'll be unhappy with us."

I quickly looked up and noticed Tukru and Markel had stopped as well, and were looking at Sreu.

"I'm sorry," I said tentatively putting my arm around her shoulder in an act of comfort.

"It okay, it happened 10 years ago and didn't really know him 'cause I was only one year old when it happened. He died with honour as a warrior, protecting the next generation. He was badly injured by a palulukan, trying to protect a few children that had come along with their fathers on a hunt. One of the boys was separated from the group and the palulukan began to move towards him. As the palulukan was about to strike my father jumped in front of the boy and took the hit. Sa'nok said he didn't survive very long after that and he went to be with the Great Mother. The boy, thanks to my father, has grown to be a formidable warrior." Sreu said.

I rubbed her arm and in an attempt to change the subject, I asked, "So where is this ball? I don't want Sreu getting into trouble with her brother."

At the question, the two boys spurred back to life and began fighting to the lead again.

"Jessicacooper follow me." cried Tukru.

"No, follow me Jessicacooper." exclaimed Markel.

"I'll follow both of you," I shouted to them and directed my gaze back at Sreu who looked a bit apprehensive about moving on. So on impulse I picked up the eleven year old and placed her on my shoulders. I span around a few times until I felt her cheer up slightly and began to giggle. It was an act my father use to do when I was upset about something and would always cheer me up.

"Can you boys run faster than us?" I cried to them.

"Srane" they yelled loudly.

"Well looks like we have a challenge on our hands Sreu. Should we show them we can beat them?" I asked her.

"Srane" she cried in a happier voice than she had before.

"First one to that tree over there wins." I declared and pointed to the tree with the branches overhanging the lake, about a mile from where we were standing.

The boys nodded.

"Hang on then" I told Sreu and I took off at a brisk run with Sreu laughing loudly on my shoulders. The boys, seeing me pursue them instantly began sprinting away from us also laughing.

I kept up a constant speed as I chased the boys, making sure that I was always a few steps behind them, as well as keeping a hold of Sreu's legs so that she would not fall from my shoulders. The air around us was full of their laughter, their happiness, that for a second allowed me to relive some of the innocence that I had lost by the time I was their age.

We then rounded the curved edge of the lake, now the tree was straight in front of us. The boys put more energy into their legs as they tried to push themselves harder, in an effort to make sure they remain in front of Sreu and I. In the last few hundred feet, I kicked my body up into the next gear and unleashed a burst of speed, that caused Sreu to whoop loudly to the boys as we passed them. They hooted back to her and pushed themselves harder, from what I could hear of the increased movement in their feet hitting the ground.

In the last few feet, I dropped my speed down a notch so that I was running directly beside the boys and we passed the tree together in a tie.

"We won. We won" Sreu said from my shoulders.

"No, we boys won Sreu" Markel and Tukru said.

"No" Sreu said

"Yes" the boys said.

"No"

"Yes"

"Ftang ayeveng" I told them, breaking up the agruement. "It was a tie, we finished equal. No one achieved more than anyone else did, it was just a little fun. Srane? "

"Srane" they all said.

"So how far away is that ball?" I said as I turned to see that the head of the sun was just sinking beneath the horizon.

"Up here Jessicacooper" Tukru said running up to a tree that was a part of the tree line that followed the perimeter of the lake, and tapped his hand on its huge trunk.

Sreu, Markel and I followed Tukru over to the tree, and I looked to see if I could spot the ball amongst the greenery. I couldn't.

"Where about is it?" I asked the children.

"It's up there," Sreu replied pointing up to the middle branches of the tree.

I squinted to try to see it better. I could just make it out amongst the foliage of one of the branches.

"How did you get it up so high?" I asked the children.

"I kicked it too hard while we were playing with it," Markel answered.

"Got some good height Markel." I complimented him.

"Irayo" he said, "So can you get it down?"

"Srane it'll be easy" I said as I called to the tree mentally, I waved my hand and the branch the ball was sitting on moved, causing the ball to fall from the tree. It landed with a bounce in front of us, prior to flying over us and rolling down towards the waters of the lake. The children ran after it. Tukru managed to retrieve it from the water before the other two got close to it and threw it to Sreu.

"Irayo Jessicacooper." She said with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome Sreu" I replied, and saw that there was barely any light left in the sky "We'd better head home everyone"

The children all nodded.

We began to walk away from the water and along the shoreline, when something on the air captured the attention of my sensitive ears, causing them to flick back and forth trying to distinguish what I had heard. The noise came again, a roar about half a mile away. Subconsciously I removed my bow from my shoulder and grabbed an arrow from my quiver, notching it to my bow. I turned and drew the drawstring back, positing my body in the correct stance that would allow me to fire.

The roar came again, closer, distinctively the roar of a palulukan. This time it drew the attention of the children as I heard them stop moving and shuffle their feet to turn in my direction.

"Run into the jungle ayeveng," I yelled to them, turning my head to look at their fearful faces.

They didn't move, as if caught in a frightened daze.

"Go now kids," I shouted to them.

That seemed to get them out of the daze and all three bolted into the safety of the green foliage of the jungle. As they disappeared, there was another roar from not very far away, Knowing that I could not fight off the predator single handed, I relaxed the strain on my bow, and returned my arrow to my quiver also I slung my bow back over my shoulder. Then I took off pursuing the children into the jungle.

* * *

**Kaltxi ayeveng tsun nga plltxe 'inglìsì?"- Hello children can you speak English?**

**ayeveng-children**

**ftang-stop**

**kehe-no**

**srane-yes**

**Well hoped you liked the new chapter everyone. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Fleeing and Destiny

Chapter 7- Fleeing and Destiny

_Navi is in italics_

Tompa was helping the other woman of the clan prepare the food for the festivities planned for that evening. She however didn't have her mind on the task at hand. She was distracted with thoughts of her daughter, Sreu. Who had yet to return back to Hometree for the night. As she pondered more over the subject, she noticed that her friends had not returned from the day of play either. Without another thought, Tompa lowered her cutting utensils and gazed up at the sky. The light was fading fast and something inside her was nagging that not all was well with her daughter.

Tompa rose from where she sat, gaining surprised expressions from the other women that surrounded her. She quickly stepped around the other women working away. Her thoughts turned to the possible consequences that could be fall her daughter and her friends if they didn't return soon. The most overbearing idea was Sreu being injuried or becoming supper for the natang or a palulukan.

The first being the result of the death of her mate. It was that, which drove Tompa downwards at a brisk walk, to the training area, where she knew her son would be.

Keanu heard his name being called. The twenty two year old hunter, instantly dismounted off his pa'li and turned in the direction of the call. He saw his mother, an emotion close to hysteria looked back at him from her gold eyes as she moved towards him at a speed close to running. He moved speedily to her side.

"_Sa'nok what is the matter_?" he asked her as they reached each other.

"_Sreu and her friends haven't returned_," Tompa replied in a distressed voice.

What his mother said surprised him, his sister always returned an hour or less before the light disappeared for the night.

"_Are you sure Sa'nok_?" he asked tentatively.

"_Srane 'itan_" she replied.

Keanu looked over his mother's shoulder towards Tutsu'tey and the other hunters in his age group walking over to greet the riders that had just returned from the Horse clan's plain, before back at his mother.

"_It'll take some time for me to organise a search party for them mother. Everyone is distracted with the homecoming of our clan mates from their visit to the Horse Clan." _He told her slowly in the hope it would slow the rate of anxiousness and hysteria in her facial expression and eyes.

"_Kehe 'itan, it will take too long. Your sister and her friends could be dead before you ride out to find them. I can feel her fear 'itan_." Tompa insisted.

Keanu looked again at his friends welcoming the riders home, and turned his body on his mother and strode over to his pa'li. He connected his queue and mounted his steed.

"_Did she tell you where she was playing today_?" he called.

"_By the lake_" Tompa answered.

"_Then I will start there Sa'nok. I'll bring her and the others home_," he yelled to her and urged his pa'li into a gallop towards the lake.

Tompa watched him disappear into the jungle and said to the air, "_Please have a care for my children and the others Eywa._"

* * *

I nimbly manoeuvred my way through the dense entanglement of branches and plants that surrounded me. Foreign survival instincts kicked in as I ran, jumped and climbed over the obstacles that were in my path. My heart pounded in my chest as I moved, adrenaline rushed through my arteries, bestowing extra energy to my overactive muscles, which propelled me forward. Behind me, I could hear the predator pursuing. Crashing its way through the greenery in search of its prey, that could make a light snack before going after a dinner of Yerik or Talioang.

Ahead of me, I could make out the exhausted cries of the children. Struggling to weave their small bodies through the variety of thick plant life that lay ahead of them, at a speed they rarely used. Their cries caused me to push myself harder, harder than ever before. I was their only source of protection and I intended on carrying out that job. And if the choice came, I would proudly give my life to protect the younger members of my generation. Their lives were more important to the clan than some outcast, alien, scum that clearly had no significance to anyone on this planet.

I grunted as I placed my hand on the decaying bark of a log that was presented to my escape path, and pushed my body over it, landing nicely I continued to run toward the cries of the children. My feet dug deep into the soft soil as I sashayed around plants and roots that sunk deep into the ground. Then I saw an opening to get off the ground, a fallen tree branch still connected to a tree by a few fibres lay ahead of me. I could spot the children easier with some height and it could confuse the predator in detecting which direction our scents had gone. So as approached it, I pushed hard off the ground and landed on one of the branches a few feet above the jungle floor. I jumped to the top branch and hurriedly began climbing to the closest branch that was thick enough to run along. In a few seconds, I reached it and began running along it before hurling my body over the gap between the branch I was on and the next that was on my path, like I would normally on a morning run.

* * *

Excitement buzzed in the atmosphere around Hometree. There was song and the steady beat of the drum on the air. Some of the Omaticaya danced around the fire, while the rest sat in small groups sipping on a mild intoxicating drink. They talked animatedly about what had transpired during the day, potential unions amongst the younger members of the clan, jokes about the latest actions of Tutsu'tey's apprentice were amongst the hottest topics of the evening. Children raced around playing with toy ikrans or the Pandoran equivalent of tag.

Neytiri had managed to pull her mate to his feet after a little protest and joined the dancing couples around the fire. Life amongst the Omaticaya couldn't get any better than this, as they celebrated the safe return of Normspellman and his family, as well as the others who had joined them on the trip to the village of the Horse Clan of the Plains.

The absence of Jessicacooper and the children had widely gone unnoticed, with the exception the parents who were beginning to get really concerned about where their children had disappeared off to. All of them had asked around to see if anyone had seen or heard from their children. None however had. Their small group sat away from the rest of the celebrating Omaticaya, as they talked of solutions to their problem.

Tompa sat there, her arms wrapped around her legs anxiously, it had been a few hours since she'd sent her son to find Sreu and her friends. Nevertheless, none of them had returned to Hometree and now she feared the worst for all of them.

"_It's been to long now, we need to tell Jakesully that our children are missing." _Markel's father said in Na'vi.

Everyone murmured in agreement and looked over towards their _olo'eyktan _still dancing with his mate. The group of five got to their feet and approached their clan leader.

Jakesully watched out of the corner of his eye to see a group of five parents moving their way towards him, worry filled the women's eyes and aggravation filled the men's eyes. After the next turn of the dance he and Neytiri, who saw the same sight as her mate, both moved away from the other dancers, and side by side they approached the group.

"_What is it brothers and sisters?" _he asked_._

_"Our children have not returned to Hometree tonight Jakesully." _Tukru's mother answered_._

Jake's facial expression rapidly changed from to that of merriment to seriousness.

_"How long?" _he asked_._

_"A few hours, Jakesully. I sent my son out to look for them, but he hasn't returned either." _Tompa answered.

"_Is anyone else missing...?"_Jakesully began.

_"Sempul" _a female voice called from behind him.

Jake turned to see his daughter running up behind him with Norm's daughter Grace in toe. Anxtia looked distressed too.

"_I can't find Jess anywhere," _she told him.

Jake looked back at the group of worried parents and at his daughter.

"_Where did you last see them?" _Jake asked the parents.

_"By the lake," _Markel's father answered.

"Anxtia?"Jake asked.

"_After the fight with Inuk_. _Though Tutsu saw her after me by the_ _orchard_." Anxtia replied.

Jake took a second to think before he declared "_Anxtia get your brother, Inuk and two other hunters. Tell them to meet me in the orchard with their pa'lies and weapons"_

Anxtia nodded and ran off to find Tutsu'tey.

"_Grace go tell your father to meet me in the orchard ready to join a search party." Jake ordered._

Grace departed at once to look for her father.

"_Jakesully, why will you start in the orchard and not the lake first?" _Tukru's mother asked_._

_"I have a feeling Jessica is with your children and it will be easier to find them if we track Jessica, because not may of us have five toes." _Jake replied.

The parents nodded in understanding. Jake looked at Neytiri, who looked ready for action.

"_We'll find Jxarta and join the rest of the search party." _Jake said to them.

_We'll find them, even if it takes all night." _Neytiri strongly added and they planned to move up to Hometree to collect their weapons.

But before they walked away Tukru's father asked "_What do you want us to do olo'eyktan_?"

"_Set up sentries to look out for them_" Jake replied over his shoulder before he and Neytiri ran it up to Hometree.

* * *

Soon my ears picked up movement below and the shallow breathing of the children, who I could see labouring to move through the plants below me. Sreu especially, was on the brink of collapsing as she tried to keep up with the boys still holding on to that ball of hers, the boys weren't much better off than her. Another sound caught my attention, I looked behind them to see the palulukan stalking them a hundred feet or so away. I needed to get down to them fast or they'd be palulukan chow. I quickly called to the tree and I moved my arms. Two thick shoots wrapped themselves around my arms and down around my waist. I jumped off the branch with a loud exclaim and signalled with my arms, the shoots began to lower me toward the ground at a rapid pace. Ten or so feet from the ground, I released myself from the shoots and fell to earth. I landed in a crouched position before I quickly got to my feet, facing the children.

And prior to the children registering that I was with them again, I yelled "Start climbing the tree".

The children exhausted simply nodded and made their way up to the tree trunk and slowly started climbing, Sreu placed her ball in the bushes by the tree before she started. As they began, I motioned vines to wrap around each of them and pull them upwards, increasing the rate that they climbed. When they were on a branch at a decent height, I was sure that the palulukan could not reach them. I released my hold on the vines and they retracted, returning to the canopy.

I turned to eye the vegetation that surrounded the base of the tree, watching carefully for the palulukan to make its move. I could sense it lurking somewhere amongst the glowing plants. I removed my bow and an arrow from my quiver; I notched the arrow to my bow and drew the drawstring with two fingers, positioning myself ready to fire.

"Come out and get me," I yelled to it.

Sure enough there was a hiss in reply and the palulukan emerged from the bushes at a walk, stopping about 26 feet from me. During that time, I studied the creature with my eyes and with my affinity. Then I realised something, it had the same feel about it, the same marking as the one I had encountered on my first day on Pandora, the one that hadn't tried to attack me. And if she was going to attack, she would have, and I wasn't going to kill her if she posed no threat to me or the children. Therefore, I relaxed the strain on my bow, and lowered myself to the ground and placed my bow and quiver down. As I lowered myself, there were cries of distress from behind me.

I turned my head and looked up at the children in the tree; Sreu had her hand over her mouth and wore an expression of fear. The boys looked at me blankly almost saying what on Pandora was I doing. I smiled reassuringly back at them. I looked away then and focused back on the palulukan, whose green-blue eyes were locked on to me, she hadn't moved an inch.

I breathed in deeply and, closed my eyes, take my eyes off the predator. Tutsu'tey's big hunting no, no. Eywa was at work here, and now I was determine to find out what the deity wanted from a Tawtute. I focused; there was no hostility emanating from her, only a sombre disposition. My eyes opened and I slowly walked towards her, my arm stretched out when...I heard scrambling behind me and the noise caused the palulukan to move her head and look away from me. She let out a loud roar and a Na'vi war cry responded. I looked over my shoulder and Tukru was standing behind me with my bow drawn with the arrow notched to it. It was big and awkward in his hands as he was a good foot shorter than I was.

"Tukru don't!" I said calmly to him, "She means no harm to us."

"Kehe" was all he said in reply.

_Males_, I thought to myself and directed my attention back to the palulukan. She was right at my side now mouth slightly open and growling softly in warning at Tukru. I didn't like what was happening so instinctively I moved to protect Tukru and stood between them, in a hunched position. I eyed the palulukan as I hissed loudly and at the same time, I spoke through my mind and said _leave._ The palulukan hissed and quickly turned her back on us and took off into the jungle.

I stood upright again and walked over Tukru who had relaxed his stance and handed my bow back to me as I stopped before him.

He was about to say something when I interrupted him "Tukru that was a foolish idea putting yourself in danger."

"It looked like the palulukan had you in a trance and it was luring you over so it could eat you Jessicacooper" he said. "I wanted to stop it."

"She posed no threat Tukru, I made sure of it." I told him.

"How?" he demanded.

"I'm attuned to how things feel and I can commune with animals Tukru without tsa'haylu." I explained to him. "And I didn't feel the need to kill something that meant no harm. You can't kill any animal based on malice Tukru, it can only be for defence or food. Then you are upholding the balance."

He looked at me strangely.

"It'll make sense as you start your own warrior training Tukru. On the positive side, you showed great courage. I bet you'll be a formidable warrior."

"Like Tutsu'tey?" he asked.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I think so but that's up to you Tukru, our next olo'eyktan still needs to learn some lessons of his own if I have anything to say about it."

Tukru chuckled as I looked up at Markel and Sreu and said, "You can come down now."

They nodded and began to climb down the tree, Markel landed on the ground first followed by Sreu, who bent over and picked up her ball before she ran over to me and hugged my stomach. I put my arms around her and she said softly "Irayo for not dying Jessicacooper"

"Sreu" I said and got down on my knees and looked her in the eyes. "It meant no harm to us. I think Eywa was wanting something of us tonight and the palulukan was the messenger."

"Why did she have to send a palulukan and not a yerik or something that doesn't eat Na'vi?"

"No idea little sister, but maybe she wanted you to see that not everything around us means us harm and you don't need to be scared of it. Especially that brother of yours, if he gives you a hard time, don't let him push you around, unless it's for a good reason of course. Which is very rare, I bet." I told her.

Sreu nodded and I got to my feet, turning to see Markel and Tukru trying to suppress yawns.

"Time to go home kids" I said "Sit and rest for a second, as I climb up the tree to see which direction Hometree is.

"Srane" they all said and plopped themselves on the ground at the base of the tree as I quickly climbed up to the top of it. I broke through the canopy and I could see Hometree due North of our position. The tree glowed brightly amongst the rest of the jungle that I could view. It was like seeing a tree growing in the centre of a bright sea of colours that reflected Polyphemus, the moons and the stars of the sky. It was one of the most beautiful sights I'd witnessed on Pandora. The spectacle however was short lived as I had three children that needed to get home to worried families and friends. I swiftly climbed down again.

The children were on their feet as I landed. They all looked half-sleep, Sreu was the worst of them all so I gently picked her up in my arms and cradled her close to my body. She sighed in content.

"Come boys" I said softly and began to lead them north towards home.

We continued at a slow pace, walking in a single file, Sreu and I leading, Markel behind me hanging on to my tail and Tukru is last, hanging on to Markel's tail. I think we'd been walking for an hour, our progress has been rather slower than I expected, but the boys are trying their best to keep moving. We have been lucky not to encounter any more predators, because we'd be literally an easy meal. None of us have the energy to walk let alone run. I was starting to think we should try to find a good tree, sleep the night away from Hometree, and continue in the morning. Or at least rest until a search party finds us. We've been away for too long not for the children's parents not to notice their absence.

Eventually, I my ears perked forward at the sound of gurgling water. The sound awakened a soft burn of thirst in my throat. I stopped for an instance and looked at the two boys behind me. Their facial expressions were blank, walking as if in a daze, created from their lack of energy.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked softly.

The sound of my voice seemed to perk them up a bit and they nodded. Therefore, I changed our direction in the favour of the sound of the water. As we followed the sound, we soon emerged from the jungle and entered a glade. The source of water was a small creek that ran through the centre of the glade 18 feet or so in front of us. I stopped at the edge of the treeline, trying to sense any kind of danger, while the boys came to life at the sight of water and ran forward. As they were about to pass me I hissed at them. They stopped straightaway.

"Don't run out into a clearing without having a good look first. A predator could easily pounce on you if your not careful boys." I instructed them. "Can you see, smell or hear anything?"

The boys took a second to observe our surroundings. The glade was a rough oval shape, there was a large variety of bioluminescent grasses and flowers growing around the small creek. On the other side of the creek amongst the beginning of the jungle again, a large tree looked perfect for sleeping in, as there was a small alcove in the base of the tree wide enough for the children to squeeze inside of.

When the boys were satisfied that the area was safe to enter, I allowed them to run toward the creek, I followed behind them at a walk. As the boys began to cup the clear glowing water in their hands and started to drink it. I placed lowered myself onto my knees and placed a sleeping Sreu- who was still gripping her brother's ball tightly- gently amongst the glowing plants. I tenderly stroked the side of her face causing her to open her eyes. I backed off slightly as she moved to a sitting position and looked at me sleepily.

"Where are we Jessicacooper?" Sreu asked looking around the glade.

"I don't know Sreu, but we're stopping for a drink and rest" I replied. "Are you thirsty?"

Sreu nodded and we both got to our feet and walked over to where the boys were still drinking from the creek. I went down on to my knees, cupped my hands together, dipped my hands into the cool water, brought them to my lips, and drank deeply from the water I collected from the creek. For a second I looked at my reflection properly for the first time in the last month, the woman in the water was different than she had been, she looked fiercer and more independent than she had. The view brought a smile to my lips, I was becoming more Na'vi than human, which in the long run was what I want the most, and to have some sort of normal life on this planet. However, the presence of eyebrows and smaller eyes reminded me of that I was born human and I needed to remember that it was still apart of me, and not every human was as bad as the RDA was as well as the knowledge I carried on how a human thought about the everything. I couldn't become naive about what they were capable of.

Soon after everyone had drunken their fill, I ushered them over to the small alcove. Where they all managed to fit inside, Tukru and Markel were on the outside and Sreu was squished in between them, holding the ball close to her chest with her head on Tukru's shoulder. The sight was rather cute as I turned away from the children.

"Aren't you going to sleep too Jessicacooper?" Markel asked from behind me.

"Someone needs to keep a look out for danger Markel. Just get some rest and I wake you all in a few hours. I'm not tired" I said without looking at him.

"Srane," he said and I heard him settle down again.

I walked a few paces away from the children and sat on the ground. I crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and focused with my gift to detect anything that intended to hurt us.

After a while, I felt something stir inside my body. It was a familiar feeling that had led me to the Sorrowful Plains. But, it was very strong, as if I was needed to do a job here, in this glade. I opened my eyes and got to my feet. I guided my body in the direction that the feeling felt the strongest. When I was at my goal, I had gone left, far away from I had start from, I was a few feet from the creek. I looked around to see what I was meant to do. I eventually looked down and saw a small seedling rising from the ground.

Out of curiosity, I knelt down, grabbed my queue from behind, and moved it close to the seedling's small and fragile trunk. The tendrils of my queue wrapped themselves around the seedling. I closed my eyes and instantly I could see a montage of images, voices of young and old. I gasped, opening my eyes. Realising it was one of the Tree of Voices. One of the most sacred plants to the Na'vi, and I had just bonded with it. It was forbidden for an outsider to bond with it, unless they were apart of The People.

In a hurry to get away from it, I shuffled back a few feet on my hands and knees, but my queue still was firmly attached to the tree. _Great_ I thought to myself, and I moved back to it. I gently began trying to remove my tendrils from the tree with my hands. I had no luck.

_Do you want from me; do you want me to make it grow tall?_ I said silently and I felt something land on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked to my shoulder to see a single atokirina dancing on my shoulder, its tiny tendrils tickling my skins as I moved. I looked around to see more of them floating all around me. Accepting that the atokirina was a yes answer, I closed my eyes and focused my affinity on the tree through my queue, in my imagination I saw a beautiful glowing tree with purple willow branches. I focused my remaining energy on to the tree and raised my arms up, back down and then up again, urging the tree to grow. I could then feel my efforts working. Again, I moved my arms in the same motion until I felt the connection with the tree fade.

I opened my eyes and found myself sitting under the tree I had imagined, my queue had disconnected from the trunk. The atokirina were still dancing and floating on the air around me, I sensed an emotion close to happiness emanating from them.

I sighed and got to my feet.

* * *

As she mediated, Mo'at felt something rush through her body, interrupting the trace she just had been in while she mediated. The Omaticaya's Tsahìk opened her eyes and glanced around at the bioluminescent jungle that surrounded her. This particular spot was a favourite of hers as it wasn't far from Hometree and was close to the only Utral Aymokriyä in this vicinity of the Omaticaya's territory, which was only still a seedling. Mo'at couldn't sense any sign of danger, but almost felt a pull forward. She got to her feet and she was drawn forward. Toward the glade that was on the other side of the line of trees in front of her. She crept closer quietly, until through the leaves, she could she a woman walking around the glade to the far left.

Even through she couldn't see the woman's face, she recognised the pattern iridescent spots on her back and arms, that marked her as her grandson's apprentice Jessicacooper. The young woman seemed to be searching for something in particular as she lightly stepped through the grass. Out of curiosity, Mo'at lifted her spiritual senses and detected the same pull feeling from Jessicacooper as she just experienced. Now sure that Eywa was at work here, Mo'at continued to watch.

Jessicacooper, finally came to a stop in front of where she knew the young Utral Aymokriyä seedling was growing, and looked around for something. After a few seconds Jessicacooper's head was down, looking at the Utral Aymokriyä seedling and she lowered herself to the ground, and from what Mo'at could see. Jessicacooper took the end of her queue and connected it with the seedling. Another rush of emotion pulsed through Mo'at that she recognised. Majority of Clan Tsahìk's had the ability to sense when members of their clan bonded with Eywa for the first time, and whether the Great Mother accepted the bond or not. From what Mo'at could determine Eywa accepted Jessicacooper forming tsa'haylu with the Utral Aymokriyä.

After a few moments, Mo'at saw Jessicacooper stiffen and in a rushed movement, tried to shuffle on her hands and knees away from the Utral Aymokriyä. However, her queue was still attached, and it didn't disconnect at the sudden movement. She stopped a few feet away as she realised she was still attached to the tree, which remained firmly planted in the ground. At the display of unusual behaviour Mo'at chuckled silently, that only increased as she watched Jessicacooper tried to disconnect her queue from the tree.

More seconds passed and Jessicacooper settled down and Mo'at sensed a new feeling from the young woman. It was difficult to describe, but Mo'at had felt it before, the particular night she was brought to Hometree and demonstrated her gift. Moments after, the atokirina appeared dancing on an invisible breeze around the young woman. Mo'at felt a surge of energy from her surroundings and watched in awe with her own eyes as the small seedling began rapidly grow. The trunk forked, branches erupted from both sides of the fork and the glowing purple vines began to grow from the ends of branches.

Then the growth stopped, and the Utral Aymokriyä looked as if it been standing for at least fifty years, not the ten it was actually. Mo'at looked back at Jessicacooper, who was still on her knees watching the atokirina float on the air.

Mo'at decided that she had witnessed enough for one night and began to walk away. As Mo'at began to walk from where she had been observing Jessicacooper. There was a pounding of hooves and Mo'at could only assume it was a search party as she walked back to Hometree.

* * *

As I walked away from the Utral Aymokriyä, my ears pricked forward. I could hear hoof beats, which could only belong to a pa'li, coming from beyond the jungle on the other side of the creek. I instantly thought it could be a search party, so I quickly ran over to the alcove the children sleeping in. I was about to wake them, when I felt the urge to see if whoever was heading this way, had entered the glade yet. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder just as a single pa'li emerged from the jungle, carrying a man in its back.

I managed to turn around and gain a good look at him before he noticed me and stopped his pa'li. He wore his black hair in a traditional Mohawk with a series of braids running down his back, the shaved sides of the Mohawk gleamed in the bioluminescent light that emanated from around us as he examined the sight that beheld him. Then I felt his eyes lock on to the children slumbering behind me, and back at me. And in a slight second of showing up here, his handsome features transformed into a look of bitterness. In the same second, I recognised him. He was the one that had pulled me off the pa'li and pushed me forward when I fell behind the night I was brought to Hometree.

Then the situation spiralled to a new level. I watched him dismount off his pa'li and remove both his bow and an arrow from his quiver. He had the arrow swiftly notched to his bow and had it slightly drawn. I didn't like the idea of having a weapon drawn, especially since the children were still a few feet away from me. However, I withheld the instinct to draw my own weapons as I didn't want a create a confrontation and risk the safety of the children.

The man walked forward, watching me carefully and on occasion, his eyes flicked back and forth to the children, Sreu in particular. I stood perfectly still, any form of movement might agitate him enough to draw and fire at me and possibly if his accuracy was off, could hit one of the children. As he crossed the creek, he drew his bow back further and glared at me to go.

I ignored him and moved in front of the children, blocking his view of them. He had his weapons drawn too much, to what I liked in front of the children.

"Rikx uniltìranyu" he said.

"_Lower your weapons then"_ I said in Na'vi.

"Kehe" he said.

"_Then I stay" _I said

He scowled, signalling he didn't like that answer and he drew his bowstring back further.

I hissed in defence and lowered myself into a fight position, to emphasise to him I wasn't messing around.

He snarled back at me and said "Rikx"

"_Lower your weapons," _I repeated "_and I will move. You threaten the children's lives with your weapon drawn. I will allow you near them when you do as I say"_

He snarled and relaxed his grip on his bow, before he dropped it. I raised myself out of my fighting position. The male strode passed me towards the alcove, the children were the only sight he had set upon. I turned and watched him kneel in front of the entrance to the alcove. His head scanned the three sleeping faces, most likely checking them for injury. After I was sure he was satisfied that no damage had been done to them, his head turned to look at Sreu. He leaned forward and caressed her small face. The little girl, stirred at his touch.

"Keanu?" she asked.

I saw Keanu's head nod in reply.

"I'm sorry we took your ball without asking." Sreu said. "Markel kicked it up into a tree and we got Jessicacooper to help us to get it down, so you wouldn't know that we took it and get angry. Are you angry at us?"

"Kehe tsmuke" he said softly. "I'm glad you're safe. Sa'nok is worried sick though."

"I'm sorry, we were going to go straight back to Hometree after Jessicacooper got the ball out of the tree with her magic. But a palulukan came and we had to run into the jungle. We ran for a long time and the palulukan caught up to us, Jessicacooper helped us climb into a tree and protected us from it." Sreu explained.

"I see tsmuke." He said. "Why don't you go back to sleep now? We'll go home after you've rested."

"Srane" she said and drifted back off to sleep.

Keanu rose to his feet and looked back at me.

"How did you stop it?" he demanded, his voice stronger than the tone that he used with Sreu.

"It never attacked us. Like it never attack you Keanu." I plainly answered.

"You used your gift on it then?" he questioned moving closer to me to look into my eyes. I guessed was to see if I was telling the truth or not.

"Kehe" I retorted and looked at him in the eye firmly.

"Then why if it didn't want to eat you, why did it chase you?" His gaze softened slightly for a moment before I told him my answer.

"To guide us here I'm guessing, and to teach the children a lesson."

My answer only seemed to confuse him, his facial expression hardened as he stated, "You lie. Why would a palulukan want to teach the children a lesson and guide you here?"

"Look I apologise that agreeing to help your sister and therefore influencing these events to occur, causing you and your family to worry. But instead of accusing me of lying to your face, you should be happy to see your sister safe."

My words seemed to break through his prejudice for a moment, as I saw a lighter emotion fill his eyes when he looked back at his slumbering sister before back at me. The bias returned to his eyes.

"Answer my question dreamwalker as you have seen the answer to yours," He said.

"Only Eywa knows why the palulukan did what it did. Tukru learned he has courage and your sister has been shown that not everything in this world means her harm, and she doesn't need to be afraid of it all. I was brought here to use my gift on the Utral Aymokriyä and give the Omaticaya a place for prayers to be heard. To correct the wrong the Sky People caused. Is that so horrible to you?"

"Srane it is. You've broken one of our tribal customs." He accursed me of.

"I know, that's why I will inform the Tsahik once we return and ask for the proper punishment. She most likely knows already."

He was about to say something else but he was interrupted by the rumbling of hoof beats. In a few moments a group of eight pa'li entered the glade. Jakesully and Neytiri led the group, and as I suspected Tutsu'tey was right behind them, as well as Jxarta, Inuk and three other hunters that I did not know. One of them though looked more human than the others did, another avatar that had joined the Omaticaya perhaps.

Jakesully dismounted, the rest followed. Jake looked at Keanu and I for a moment and then at the Utral Aymokriyä, before at the children behind us. Amusement played across his face, lighting up the negative atmosphere.

"Interrupting something are we?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kehe" Keanu and I said at the same time and stepped away from each other, now focusing our attention on Jake instead of on each other.

"Are you sure? Because from where I stand Keanu looks ready to tear your throat out Jessica."

"He has every right to be angry with me olo'eyktan, as it is my doing that created such worry for himself and the rest of the clan..." I answered and I looked over at the Utral Aymokriyä. "... and for dishonouring your clan's customs. I will accept the consequences for my actions." I finished.

"I see, and of the children. Were they injured by the palulukan whose tracks followed yours?"

"No harm came to them, I saw to that. They are only tired from running for so long."

He nodded.

"What did happen then Jessica?" he asked.

I explained everything to Jakesully. The beginning to the end, from the moment the three children had asked me to help them. Up til Keanu emerged from the jungle on the back of his pa'li. As I spoke I noticed the two of the three hunters and Inuk eyed me with disbelief that I was telling the truth. Jxarta, Neytiri and the other one- who looked more human than Na'vi listened with interest. Tutsu'tey kept a straight face that remained emotionless for the entire time. And Jake listened intently. As I was coming to the end of the night's events, I heard the children walk lightly from the alcove behind me to stand with Keanu. I wasn't surprised that couldn't sleep for longer for all the noise that was being made in the glade.

As I finished Jake looked at the children for a moment and glanced around at everyone else in the glade. They were all waiting for his decision to be made.

"Does anyone else have any comments on this situation, before I make my decision?" he asked.

"I do olo'eyktan" Inuk said stepping forward.

I thought as much, I thought to myself.

Inuk looked at Jake then at me.

"Everything that this, dreamwalker, has told us makes no sense. Especially about the palulukan 'guiding them here'." She remarked. "She's probably lying like the rest of Tawtutes did."

Instantly Neytiri glanced sternly at Inuk about her last comment and there were protests from the children, shouting "Kehe"

Inuk glared at the children, but they didn't quieten. The shouted their protests louder.

Jake turned and looked at Jxarta. "What is your opinion Jxarta as you are one of the wisest here?"

"I believe the girl tells truth Jakesully. I do not believe that she would lie about something like this."

"Should she be punished for breaking our customs?" Jake asked looking at Jxarta and then Neytiri.

"Kehe, I think that if she was guided by Eywa to encourage the growth of the Utral Aymokriyä. You can't question the Great Mother's will. It would be best to grant the judgement over this instance." Jxarta stated to everyone.

Neytiri came up beside Jake and said, "I agree with Jxarta. We have not seen anything like this before, Jake, and Sa'nok would be the only one that could decide on the best way to deal with this occurrence." She then looked at me with a newfound curiosity.

"Anyone else?" Jake asked

"No then. Well neither Jessica nor the children will be punished for tonight's events as they couldn't have known that a palulukan would choose to chase them. Hopefully, they all understand that they shouldn't leave the safety of Hometree alone now. But Jessica will be judged by Mo'at over forming tsa'haylu with the Utral Aymokriyä as she is not one of The People and is still considered as a stranger to our clan. Even if Eywa has willed it or not." Jake ruled.

I nodded in understanding. And Jake's decision seemed to please everyone, except the children. But I knew that they didn't See me with any difference.

"Now that is over with, I believe we still have some anxious parents worried about their children to attend to." Jake instructed.

Everyone moved in the direction of the pa'lies that stood on the other side of the creek. I walked behind them all and watched as Sreu walked with her brother over to his pa'li and they both mounted it. Sreu gripped the ball tightly in her arms as Keanu placed one of his arms around her waist, holding her in place. Tukru joined Jxarta on his pa'li and Markel rode with one of the hunters I didn't know. Tutsu'tey caught my eye and moved his head, bidding me to ride with him. I walked over to my teacher who was still standing beside his pa'li Swizaw. I mounted Swizaw, and positioned myself correctly on his back. Tutsu'tey connected his queue to the pa'li's antenna and mounted the pali behind me. Neytiri then led the party away from the glade, we fell in behind her, while Jake chose to ride behind with the other avatar driver/na'vi , whom I hadn't seen before tonight. As I we rode towards Hometree, I wondered what Mo'at would decide as my punishment. In the worst-case scenario, I would probably be exiled from the clan.

* * *

**Ritx-move**

**uniltìranyu-dreamwalker**

**'itan-son**

**srane-yes**

**kehe-no**

**olo'eyktan-clan leader**

**Tsahik-spiritual leader**

**Sa'nok-mother**

**Sempul-father**

**tsmuke-sister**

**Hope you liked the new chapter**

**Don't forget to review, I always appreciate feedback.**

**Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8: Knowledge and Understanding

_Na'vi in Italics_

Chapter Eight-Judgement and Understanding

Jake Sully rode beside his best friend of twenty-four years, Norm Spellman.

"So what do you think of our latest addition Norm?" Jake asked.

"She is a marvel Jake. I've seen strange things since I've been here, but nothing like a girl that can control plants. Or can encourage them to grow to the size of the Utral Aymokriyä in minutes. What will happen to her now do you think?" Norm asked

"No idea, her fate is in Mo'at's hands not mine. It's either exile or some other punishment." Jake answered.

"Does anyone at Hell's Gate know of her?" Norm asked.

"No, I've tried to keep the knowledge of her gifts within the confines of the clan, for her protection. All they know is that a Na'vi girl who crash-landed a shuttle in the jungle, has joined our clan and is training to be a huntress. The last thing the girl needs is to be bombarded with questions about her abilities and how she came to be in her body. She'll open up when she trusts us enough to."

"What would you be expecting of her then, if she was put in that situation when she's not ready, a maelstrom of vegetation?"

"In the worst case scenario, a few broken bones, she is the type to use her own skills to defend herself and the gift is a last resort, she's shown me that a few times, twice today actually. This is why in the beginning I thought it to be the best option for her to learn ways to defend herself without the gift, so a hunter's training would give her that option. And to teach my son some important life lessons. He said that last part with a cheeky smile.

"Looks like I'll be on the down low with my research then."

"For now Norm, I'd give her a few months to get to know you before she finds that you're a scientist."

"Anthropologist, Jake"

"It's the same thing"

"They are two complete different areas of study."

"But you do the same thing, study and take samples of stuff."

"It's still different"

"Fine Norm." Jake said in defeat. " So how was the trip?"

"Good, Jaidia enjoyed catching up with her family, as did Grace and Anśit."

"No dramas?"

"Besides me trying to protect my eldest from the lust of those young men, yeah no drama."

"You realise that the evitable will happen, and she will choose a mate."

"That's every father's worst fear Jake"

Jake chuckled.

"And what of Anxtia, Jake?"

Jake stopped chuckling and answered darkly, "Whoever wants to be her mate will have to defeat me in a fight."

"Well they have that covered then"

Jake looked at Norm in surprise and they both burst out laughing, drawing the attention of the riders ahead of them, a few shook their heads at the thought of their olo'eyktan acting like a child.

"And that's why Neytiri still calls you a skxawng"

"You have me there brother."

"What about Tutsu'tey, how is he dealing with teaching Jessica?"

"In the beginning he was unhappy with the situation, complaining that she was the slowest learner he'd ever come across. But he is getting on better with her now, she does as she is asked and gives it her best, which he appreciates. Though she puts him in his place when he is pushing her too hard, he doesn't like that too much. They are learning from each other, his patience is improving with her skills and I've seen a few smiles on his face after he's finished with her, which is not usually normal for him."

"Do you think they'll warm up to each other like Neytiri and you did, when she was training you?" Norm asked and looked forward at Neytiri who was leading the group back to Hometree

Jake shrugged and answered, "Who knows what Eywa has planned for them? I wouldn't mind, and if I can be olo'eyktan, Jessica certainly can be a Tsahik. My son is too attached to the spear and she would balance him well, and Sees what he and most don't. I mean who would think that Eywa would send a palulukan to teach the Tukru, Sreu and Markel a lesson about hunting and about themselves and guide her to the glade. It sounds strange but it sounds to be a correct conclusion about what they experienced tonight. The kids would have normally not have been so vocal in their protests in the past than they were tonight"

"And what of Makalu, Jake"

"Awkey knows that I will give my son the choice of who he mates with, and I'll respect his decision. As will Awkey with Makalu"

"When she spoke to me, she asked me to give her love to Tutsu'tey"

"Then things are going to get interesting around here. My son will decide between duty and heart. The daughter of a olo'eyktan or a woman he loves." Jake said glancing forward to his son and Jessicacooper riding the same pa'li ahead of them.

* * *

I managed to keep in time with Swizaw's movement; the pa'li had a different gait in comparison to riding on Taw's back. I tried to keep my mind on imagining the children running into their relieved parents' arms. It was the most important thing to me at this moment in time. Nevertheless, on the rare occasion my mind subconsciously darted to the prospect of exile as a punishment. I mean I wanted Mo'at to be hard on me, but the thought of leaving the clan was extreme. I wouldn't know what to do with myself, if that were the outcome. Although I didn't regret my actions of joining with the Tree of Voices. It seemed to be the right thing to do at that point in time.

Soon we came into a section of jungle I recognised, Neytiri slow our speed to a walk and a party of Na'vi men and woman on foot joined our flanks. Our group stopped for a moment as Jake approached the newcomers on his pa'li to talk to them. While we ceased to move, I could sense mixed feeling from them, relief that the children were safe, but irritation that I was involved in their absence as they listened to their olo'eyktan. We started again shortly after.

In the main training grounds, we all dismounted and the riders allowed their pa'lies to disappear back into the glowing jungle for the night. We continued on up to Hometree with Neytiri and Jake leading the procession up the hill, I stayed by Tutsu'tey as we walked directly behind his parents.

The moment we passed through the entrance to Hometree, was bittersweet. The entire clan was assembled to see us return, the children ran free of our group, towards another group of five men and women near one of the three low level spirals. Their cries of excitement attracted the adults' attention, and the five turned to see them running towards them. The worry I saw in their eyes vanished at the spectacle. Turning to relief as the children ran into their opened arms, and closed as soon as they were in reach. Keanu also left the group to be embraced by his mother, who by then had tears falling freely down her face, as she held her son and daughter safe in her hold.

I was happy for them, that they had parents that cared so deeply about them. It was one aspect of family that I missed, and as much as I hate it. My heart ached for someone to love me unconditionally as Sreu, Markel and Tukru's parents loved them. When you have it, you take it for granted. Once it is gone, you understand how important that family love really is, and how whole that it makes you feel. As if nothing in the world can bring you down, if you have that support in your life.

And as much as I wanted the night to end on that note, I still had to face Mo'at's judgement over connecting my queue to Utral Aymokriyä.

We continued to make our way up the centre of the meeting area towards the central spiral, Jake and Neytiri still leading. Everyone moved aside to allow us to pass. Most falling in behind us, trying to get closer to see what would happen next. I slowed my pace slightly, taking in the sight of every pair of eyes around me locking directly on to me.

It was like the first time I'd been brought to Hometree, and every person looked at me with distrust and suspicion. I could only really describe this situation similar to that experience. As everyone looked at me with unsureness and uncertainty, which I knew would be the case since they had no knowledge of why I was being presented to them once more. The looks however, would soon change to hostility and anger, as they would finally discover why I was being brought forward again in this manner.

My ears, as we walked, picked up traces of muttering amongst the crowd. Sentences such as; _what has she done this time_ or _I hope she gets kicked out of the clan_ or she _doesn't belong here_, were amongst some of the things I understood from my knowledge of the language. And as we passed the children in their parents arms, the children looked at me with worry in their eyes. Moreover, ironically the parents looked at me with fury and anger. I turned my head and smiled reassuringly at them, as I had done when I faced with the palulukan, trying to put their worry at ease somewhat. The smile did nothing though, it only seemed to agitate their parents further.

I looked away then and focused on the central spiral ahead. I could see an older woman progressing gracefully down the curved piece of wood. Her tail sashayed back and forth, helping to keep her balanced, and the red and gold beads of her shoal rippled as she moved. My future was being set in motion with the single sway of each bead in that sea of beads. I looked up at her facial expression, blank, emotionless, as if she was wearing a mask of concealment.

A wave of uncertainness entered my body, as we got closer, my eyes left Mo'at when she stopped at the base and waited for us to come. I looked down, and breathed deeply. I summoned the courage I needed to endure her judgement. I had said that I would face the consequences, and I would no matter what the outcome would be.

We soon stopped a few feet away from her. Like a prisoner being brought forward in a courtroom by the police to stand in front of the magistrate for sentencing. Jake, Neytiri, Tutsu'tey and the other hunters left me to linger alone, like the police would. I looked directly into the gold orbs of her eyes, to show that wasn't lying when it came to my turn to speak. The crowd went silent before she spoke.

"_I sense many of you are wondering why Jessicacooper has been brought forward before you again. As of tonight her actions have led her to break one of our sacred tribal laws."_ Mo'at said in Na'vi.

As she said those words I saw aggressive expressions being donned on many faces, some demanding what I had done in Na'vi.

Mo'at waited for quiet before she continued. "_She has bonded with one of the Utral Aymokriyä and has used her gift to make it grow tall. And since she is not a member of the People, she must face the consequences of her actions."_

There were more calls of malice, angry hooting and ululations...and a voice of protest...A familiar voice...that I heard everyday since I had been here. My eyes darted in the direction of Anxtia's voice. I spotted her a few rows back from the front of the crowd, her eyes portrayed compassion, in one of the purest forms I'd ever seen. With the sign of Anxtia's support, any form of fear or uncertainly I had was gone. I looked back at Mo'at, ready for what she was going to deal to me.

"_But as she formed tsahaylu, I felt Eywa's acceptance of her." _Mo'at said and looked at me, and switching her language to English, she asked "Child, why did you use your gift on the Utral Aymokriyä?"

"Once I made the connection I realised it was one of the Utral Aymokriyä, and immediately I tried to remove my connection to the tree. But, I was unsuccessful so I asked Eywa whether she wanted the tree to grow tall and strong. I only carried out the deed when the atokirina appeared before me. I saw the atokirina as a sign for a yes answer from Eywa, so I used my gift to allow it to grow. I never intended to form purposely, tsahaylu with the Utral Aymokriyä in the beginning. I felt a guiding force fill me and it led me to it. I'm sorry that what I did has offended you all and broken your customs, but I was trying to follow Eywa's will. But who can argue that what the Great Mother does makes sense?" I explained. "But Eywa's will or not, you will do what you like to me as a punishment as I have offended and broken the rules you live by, and who am I to question what governs you. I have no voice here in this assembly and maybe I never will now."

As I quietened, The People began their calls of pessimism. Most crying to Mo'at to punish me for my actions.

Mo'at silenced them and spoke. "I have listened to everyone here now as well as the Great Mother, and it is decided that Jessicacooper will be punished for her actions."

There were then calls of praise from all around me.

"The usual punishment for outsiders connecting to the Utral Aymokriyä is exile. However, since Eywa bestowed her blessing for the connection and actions committed by Jessicacooper, she will not be exiled. Instead, she will be given a test to make up for her actions. If she passes, she will remain and if not she will be clan less. Does anyone object to my plan?" Mo'at decreed.

The People remained silent, as they conveyed their respect for her wisdom. But at her decision, I felt a little bubble of nervousness rise inside myself, what on Pandora could she have planned for me, and if I failed I'd have a one way road out of Hometree. Though it was a fair punishment, at least I get a chance to redeem myself in the clan's eyes.

"Siltsan." Mo'at said and looked at me with a glint in her eyes, that suggested that I'd be in a world of pain when tomorrow she was done with me. "The next seven days Jessicacooper will not train as a warrior, but assist me in my daily activities as Tsahik and if she passes all the tasks I set, she will stay. If not, no one can do or say anything to keep her among us. These tests will not be easy for one who hasn't lived amongst us for long." Mo'at finished.

I lowered my head in response and nodded once. Showing the Tsahik my respect at her decision and that I was grateful I was not leaving the clan yet.

* * *

After Mo'at's decision was made, the Omaticaya dispersed and went about their evening chores before returning to their hammocks for the night. I was keen to be out of anyone's way so I decided to go to bed. As I crossed the third level platform, I was kind of in a daze, and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Then I felt something collide with me. There was a cry of surprise and before I knew it, I was flat on my back.

I rolled over to see a woman younger than I bent over, quickly picking up fallen beads that had scattered across the living wooden floor. She placed them into a small leather bag beside her. I got to my feet, walked over to where she was and lowered myself to my knees. I started to collect the small beads in one hand and picked them up with my other hand. Once all of them were collected between us, I offered the young woman the ones I had collected, she took them from me silently and placed them in the leather bag along with the others.

_"I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm walking."_ I said to her in Na'vi.

_"You need not apologise. It happens to everyone." _The woman said getting to her feet. I rose with her, she stared at me for a moment and added. _"You're a dreamwalker right, from Hell's Gate?"_

"_Not exactly" _I said.

_"What are you then?"_

I thought for a moment for an answer that could explain how I existed in this form. "_I'm like Jakesully. I don't walk through my dreams, my Tawtute body is long dead. " _I answered.

_"Did you only just pass through the Eye of Eywa then?" she asked._

_"Kehe I was transfer by the Tawtute into this body" I answered_

_"Interesting, I'm Grace," she said._

_"Jessicacooper" I answered._

_"Oh, you're the one Anxtia wanted me to meet. Is it true that you can control plants?"_

_"Srane."_

_"And I see you undertaking a hunter's training. Uncle Jake must see a lot of potential in you."_

_"Uncle Jake. You're related to olo'eyktan?"_

_"Not by blood. My father Normspellman and olo'eyktan are almost like brothers and I grow up calling olo'eyktan, Uncle Jake." Grace explained "Anxtia also calls my father Uncle Norm."_

_"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is your father still a dreamwalker still or is he full Na'vi now?" I asked out of curiosity._

_"He no longer dreamwalkers. He passed through the Eye of Eywa before I was born. Sanok says that when she took Sempul as a life mate he gave up his Tawtute life to live all the time by her side." Grace answered._

I simply nodded.

_"So are you nervous about what is to come tomorrow. Asisting Mo'at?" Grace asked_

_"Is it that obvious?"_

_"Srane and explains why you could walk into me without seeing me, though I'm shorter than you."_

It was then I could feel pairs of eyes landing on me once more, and I start to feel the urge to walk away from Grace, the young woman didn't need to be tainted by talking to the outsider. I had no wish to affect her social standing amongst the rest of the Omaticaya.

"Eywa Ngahu Grace" I said and started to walk away.

"Wait Jessica!" she said in English.

I turned back to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Why are leaving?"

"Interacting with me, could affect your place amongst the clan," I answered

"Not likely, besides I don't care, I'm like you, tainted. You're a good person Jessica, and shine with Eywa's light. Most of the clan show prejudice towards you because of your past and they don't trust you. If I wasn't born here I too would be facing similar problems to you. I'm also an acolyte of the Tsahík and it is my duty to show people what Eywa intents to them. Plus Anxtia was practically raving about you as soon as I got back, she was almost bouncing she was that excited."

"That sounds like her; she's been a good friend to me."

"And you to her, and now I wish to befriend you as well. What do you think?"

"I would like to be friends with you too Grace. My mother always said you can never have too many friends."

"Your mother was wise. Does she still living on Earth?"

"No, her and my father both died protecting me from the RDA. Hey since your Mo'at's acolyte, do you have any tips?"

"Get as much rest as you can, Mo'at is a very active woman and she'll make you do tasks that will be physically, mentally and spiritually demanding. More so than normal, she has a wicked sense of justice as Uncle Jake says." Grace answered.

"She can't be much worse than Tutsu'tey."

"She is five times as strict as he is. A day of training with him is easier than a day assisting the Tsahik."

"Well I'll have to work extra hard to stay then. I'm not a big fan of leaving the clan."

"Neither am I nor Anxtia. I've only been home a few hours and already there is much excitement than normal."

I yawned.

"I'd better let you rest Jessica than, you'll need much strength to get through the week."

"Call me Jess, Grace."

"Okay then Jess, Eywa Ngahu"

"Eywa Ngahu Grace"

We went our separate ways then. I quickly climbed the spiral up to my sleeping area, I placed my weapons in their usual spot before sliding down into my hammock. I took the edge in my hand and softly tugged it towards me and released it. Both edges formed a cocoon around me, and I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up suddenly. I wasn't sure what had caused it. Perhaps the on and off pressure on my shoulder, that felt like someone was poking me. I opened my eyes and my view was met by an ancient amber stare. I gasped in surprise, before I realised it was Mo'at standing over me. The ancient stare became one of subtle humour, as she leaned backward and away from my vision. It took a few minutes for me to understand that my punishment was officially began the moment she woke me up.

Quickly after realising that, I rose and climbed out of my hammock. I quickly glanced around before I walked over to the rows of personal items racks that belonged to the other single females that slept on this level. I had no personal item rack, so I made do with storing my few belongings in a small nook in the wood of Hometree. I leaned down and grabbed my bow, quiver and weapon harness, thinking that they might come in handy for the day.

As I rose into a standing position, I turned to see Mo'at waiting for me by the central spiral. I hurriedly moved over to where she was without a word. When I was beside her, Mo'at began climbing down the spiral; I followed behind obediently. As we got lower to the first platform, I could hear the soft groans of a woman below us on the ground floor. But, before I had time to ponder on what could be happening to her, Mo'at left the spiral and inaudibly began to walk across the wood floor of the first platform to the group of alcoves across from where I was like a ghost. I followed behind quickly, trying not to make any noise that could wake the occupants of the alcoves in front of me. Mo'at disappeared into one of them. When I reached it, I waited outside for her to return from its depths.

After a few minutes I heard her say _come_ in Na'vi. I entered the alcove. It was quite dim inside amongst the darkness mix with the outside light and the alcove itself was larger than others I'd seen. A single hammock was hung above the ground in the centre of the room. On the opposite side to where I was standing was a series of uneven shelves, that looked to be carved from the wood of that was the walls. Bowls and jars lined its lengths. A woven mat of red and blue lay on the floor and on my right was a white translucent shawl hanging from Mo'at's personal items rack. Mo'at had her back turned to me as she examined the array of jars and bowls on the shelves. After a few seconds, it seemed that she found what she was looking for and grabbed the jar and placed it in a leather draw bag at her feet. She then turned to look at me.

"Grab that basin and towels beside it Jessicacooper." Mo'at instructed before she bent over to grab the leather bag at her feet.

I nodded and walked to the corner of the room where I could see a piece of carved wood that resembled to what I knew as a basin. As I bent to pick it up, I tossed the towels into it. I took the basin in my arms and raised myself back to a standing position. When I turned to see Mo'at was, she was standing at the entranced to the alcove waiting for me. As I walked towards her, my eyes passed over the translucent shawl for a moment longer than was polite. It filled me curiousness, I knew that the Omaticaya were gifted weavers, but to make material like this was interesting. Plus, I could sense someone else about it from Mo'at, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Rikx Jessicacooper" Mo'at said and brought me back to the now.

"_Sorry Mo'at"_ I said in Navi and joined her by the entrance.

She led out and we returned to the spiral. We proceeded down to the ground floor. It was deserted except for one man pacing outside an alcove that was covered by and animal hide. Mo'at walked in his direction, and I followed directly behind her. As we approached the man turned and stared in our direction. A mixture of emotions played across his face, first relief at the sight of Mo'at, then confusion and that was replaced by anger, probably at my mere presence.

"_What is this Tsahík, why do you bring this stranger with you to help ma mate." He demanded in Na'vi_ as we got close to the alcove.

_"She is performing duties to me as punishment for connecting to the Tree of Voices. I have told you this Ceranis, and it started the moment the assembly finished." Mo'at said softly._

_"I will not allow that creature near ma mate." Ceranis said drawing his knife from its sheath._

There was a loud groan of pain from the alcove. It went through me, calling me into action. If the woman didn't get help from Mo'at, she would die and so would the newborn. I place the basin on the ground and approached the man.

"Move aside skxawng and allow us to do what is needed to do to help your mate. She'll die, do you want that on your conscious? That she died because you were blinded in your prejudice towards me." I said. "I swear that I will not harm your family on Eywa's light_."_

Ceranis still looked unconvinced. The woman let out another moan of pain and called his name. Ceranis looked at the alcove entrance. He placed his knife back into its sheath that hanged off the cord of his loincloth. He turned back at us with a defeated look.

_"Fine, I will allow you to assist the Tsahík in my mate's labour. If anything happens to her dreamwalker I will make you pay the price." _He said and stepped aside and allowed us to pass.

I turned around and went to retrieve the basin and towels from where I had left them. As I moved Mo'at entered the alcove and Ceranis followed her. I entered last, I placed the basin to the left of the entrance and as I turned around, I was greeted by the sight of a young woman on her back breathing deeply as a contraction raced through her body. Mo'at was bent over her mumbling something to her and Ceranis was standing in far right corner of the alcove just looking at her mate, unable to do anything for her.

After a few minutes Mo'at turned and looked at me. "Pass me the green jar in the draw bag Jessicacooper." She ordered.

I nodded in response, and quickly moved over to where Mo'at had left the draw bag in the closest corner to the door. I undid the ties that kept the bag together with nervous fingers and searched for the green jar inside the bag. After holding up the jars in dim light to determine what colour they were, I found one that was green. I placed it to the side while I put the others back in the bag. I put back to where it was before and took the jar to Mo'at.

The Tsahík took it from me and removed the covering from the opening.

"_This tonic will lessen the pain later on Hesiba. Will you drink it_?" Mo'at said.

Hesiba nodded.

Mo'at positioned the jar on Hesiba's lips and tipped it upward, the contents of the jar slipped down her throat.

"_Irayo Tsahík"_ Hesiba said.

Mo'at looked back at me and said, "Go and collect water from the lake Jessicacooper to fill the basin. We will need it later on."

"Srane Tsahík" I said. "_What should I carry it in? The basin?_"

"_Kehe 'ite go to my alcove and you shall find a deep bowl. Carry it down to the lake and fill it. Return here and fill the basin_." Mo'at answered.

"Srane Tsahík" I said once more, removing all my weapons but my harness and placing them by the entrance and I left the alcove at a walk. However, once it was behind me I increased my gait to a run. I ran towards the spiral, nimbly climbing it at a great speed to the first platform. When I reached the first floor I directed my movements towards Mo'at's alcove, fast but as quiet as I could. There were still others sleeping, and I didn't really want to deal with anymore grumpy men for one night.

I entered Mo'at's alcove and I approached her wall of carved shelves looking for the bowl she described to me. I scanned the shelves in the dim light radiating from the outside, forcing to a squint to see well even to distinguish each item along the shelf. I started pacing along the rows of shelves, my eyes quickly darting between various objects, on each shelf. I knew that this was taking too long, I needed to get moving, I was about to search elsewhere, when I spotted it above my head on the third shelf. I reached up, carefully avoiding the other vials and jars around it, and grabbed it. I slowly withdrew my arm, bringing with it the bowl, when I had dodged the last to the objects in front of the place it had been.

As soon as it was free, I ran out of the alcove and down the spiral. I made it to the bottom of the curved wood and increased my speed to a sprint. I held the bowl tightly in my hands as my arms moved in unison with my legs. I headed for the entrance to Hometree and in a few moments I was free of the wooden space and in the jungle, following the worn path down to the lake.

The jungle was lit up brightly as it normally was in the darkness of the night. The bioluminescent plants glowed brighter as my feet touched them. While I ran I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body , giving a certain extra heightening to my senses, giving me the abilities to detect predators more easily in around us. A useful thing when I was only armed with a knife and running as fast as I possibly could in the night. When I was more likely to face danger since most of Pandora's animals hunted at night.

Soon the trees and plants thinned out and I was on the lakeshore, the bright, shining, waters of the lake were in sight. I slowed my pace down to a walk and went to the water's edge. I leaned over and I was about to dip the bowl into the cool fluid, when I noticed the smallness of the bowl I held. Damn it, it would take three trips at least to fill that basin back up at Hometree.

My simple task now was not so easy. Geez Grace was right Mo'at did have a wicked sense of justice. Right now, she is probably laughing in her head she sent me to find such a small bowl. I sighed and dipped the bowl the water, filling it to the brim. I balanced it carefully in my hands and rose back to a standing position.

I turned slowly and began to walk back up to Hometree, holding the bowl as low as possible in the hope that I would spill as little as possible. The water moved to and fro in the bowl as I moved, I found that I had to keep my eyes on the bowl most of the way up the hill, to avoid excessive spillage, even resorting to smaller steps to keep the water surface flat.

Soon I was up at Hometree once more, the bowl was still three quarters full and I immediately headed to the birthing alcove, Ceranis was outside once more pacing, I could sense anxiousness radiating off him. As I passed and went to enter the alcove, he paid me no heed. Inside, Hesiba was breathing deeply as another contraction pulse through her body. Mo'at sat by her side and held her hand, her back was to me, and I could hear soft words being muttered by her like a prayer. I quickly poured the water into the basin, it only filled it a quarter of the way up. I would need to do another three trips back and forth at least.

"You need to move faster Jessicacooper, I will be needing that water soon." Mo'at declared

"Srane Tsahík" I answered automatically and I was out the alcove once more sprinting out of Hometree and down the hill.

I found I was falling into a rhythm of sorts, and each trip was becoming quicker than the last. I surprised myself that I could walk quickly back up the hill without spilling much water at all. Towards the end of the sixth trip, I could feel the ache in my rising in the muscles of my legs. A was breathing deeply to regain as much oxygen as I possibly could to push my body harder and finish this particular task and move on to the next. The events of the hours before were now coming back into play, further tiring me physically.

At last, I reached the birthing alcove and entered it, pouring the last of the water into the now full basin.

Mo'at turned to me and signalled to me to bring the basin over to her. I moved to place the bowl with the draw bag and returned to lift the basin from beside the door to where Mo'at was sitting. It was ten times heavy now with the water in it and I grunted as I lifted it up off the ground. I hovelled with in it my hands a foot or so off the ground and when I place it on the ground beside Mo'at, a great relief rushed through my body. Now glad to have that task completed, I retrieved the towels and placed them beside the basin.

Mo'at moved, grabbing one of the towels in her hand, she gently dipped it in to the basin and before she began wiping the sweat off Hesiba's brow, she nodded in thanks. At the touch of the water, Hesiba breathed in a sigh of relief, but then her eyes darted to the door, I noticed. I could sense concern from her. Mo'at must have felt it too and she said to me "Ceranis is causing Hesiba extra anxiety she doesn't need. Jessicacooper there is a potion in a red vial that will calm him down, tell him to drink it."

"Srane tsahík. But if he won't drink it?" I asked.

"Use your imagination," she answered with a bit more amusement than seriousness.

"Srane" I answered and moved over to the drawbag.

I found the vial after a few seconds and quietly slipped out of the alcove. I hadn't really being paying him any attention when I'd been carting water back from the lake, but now that I was paying attention his emotional state was now beyond ridiculous, it has gone from worry to up scale hysteria. And with mated pairs being able to feel each others emotions through the bond they shared, it must be driving Hesiba crazy.

I placed the vial by the entrance and carefully approached him, blocking a part of his pacing trail from him to get his attention. Plan A was to ask him to drink it, Plan B was to argue with him to make him drink it and Plan C, challenge him to a fist fight.

He snarled at me when he came to that part of the trail and realising that I was in his way.

"_Move dreamwalker" he ordered._

I stood my ground, and glared at him, saying "Kehe, not til you drink the potion for Mo'at over there._"_

_"Drink something given to me by the outsider, kehe who knows what you put in it." He hissed at me._

He went to push me out of the way, but I elbowed him in the stomach and forced him back. He might be bigger, but being smaller gave me easy access to prone spot to neutralize an opponent.

"Why would I put something in a potion to disable you, when I'm capable of fighting you?"_ I asked._

_"Because you're a Tawute and the Tawute are cowards and are untrustworthy. You should have been kicked out, for the offences you have committed." He said_

_"_Well, I may have been a Tawute in the past, but you have no right to judge me. You don't know me, and I'm not a coward or untrustworthy. I couldn't be more opposite, I try to face my problems head on if it requires me to. Now rutxe drink the potion and stop being a skxawng_." I said to him._

_"Kehe, you fight with your plants, not your fists_" he responded_._

"Well maybe I should show you what I have learned, but now is not the time for fighting. Or have you forgotten that your mate feels everything you feel, and acting like this is causing her more trouble than it needs her to be in her condition. So will just drink the damn potion, or I will tie you up and force it down your throat. And don't think I won't, Hesiba being stable while she is delivering your child safely matters more to me than you in my books right now. So what will it be?"I retorted at him.

_"Fine I'll drink it for her sake." _He answered_._

_"Irayo" I said_ and walked back to get the potion from where I left it. I bent over and picked it up, walked over and gave it to him. He removed the cloth covering and skulled the whole thing. When he finished it, he looked back at me.

"_It has done noth..."_he began and he fell to the ground.

I watched the scene unfold in surprise. When he fell, I raced over to see if his heart was still beating. I dropped to my knees and listened to his chest, and could hear the steady beat of his heart. He wasn't dead, thank Eywa. He was simply sleeping; I breathed a sigh of relief. I got to my feet and grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him to the side of the entrance of the alcove. He was heavy, more so than I was expecting. Nevertheless, I managed to do the job. I huffed in satisfaction as I examined my work, his upper body was leaning against the tree in a position that made him look like he'd simply fallen sleep against the wood.

I returned inside the alcove, just is Hebisa screamed out a loud. Mo'at patted her head with the damp towel and said calmly "Siltsan Hesiba siltsan."

"It is done tsahík, he is sleeping by the door." I told her.

"Siltsan Jessicacooper. Now come and hold Hesiba's hand, she is getting close now, and I need to position her so she can give birth." Mo'at answered.

As I moved to where Mo'at was sitting Hesiba asked in Na'vi "_Did you need to sent him to sleep, Tsahík?"_

"Srane" she said as she moved away and I took her place, "_Most men get worked up in the last stages of the labour, and it is easier to help the mother deliver safely with them sedated than aware."_

_"It feels better without the extra strain does it not?" I asked as I grabbed her hand._

Hesiba nodded before she lurched forward squeezing my hand tightly and crying out aloud.

I focused my attention on Hesiba for the rest of the time asking questions to distract her from the pain.

"_What are you hoping it to be?" I asked_

_"A boy, Ceranis and I always wanted to have a son." She cried out as another contraction came._

I rubbed her back making circles with the knuckles of my spare hand and when she leaned back I asked another question. "_What do you want to name him?_"

"Nawm" she answered.

"_Great and Noble, it will be a good name for a son" I commented._

_"I want him to grow up and be a great warrior. Maybe even olo'eyktan after Tutsu'tey, if his first born is a girl," she said _

_"Then I hope that his first born is a daughter." I said with a smile as she lurched forward again and moaned. _

* * *

I could see the light entering the alcove from the bottom of the animal hide, signalling that dawn was almost upon us. Hesiba was growing exhausted from the amount of effort she was putting in to push. I could sense it was almost over.

"_Your baby is crowning_ _Hesiba_ _a few more pushes and it will be over" Mo'at declared._

Her next contraction came swift.

_"Push Hesiba"_ Mo'at cried

Hesiba granted and screamed, squeezing my hand hard.

"Siltsan Hesiba_ I can see the shoulders_. _One more push and it will be over." Mo'at told her._

When the next contraction came she pushed with all her might and down from Mo'at's end I could hear wailing.

_"It is a healthy boy, Hesiba," _Mo'at declared holding him up for her to see, he was wrapped up in the extra towels.

Hesiba sighed in content as Mo'at cleaned him up using the rest of the water that I had brought up to Hometree. And when she got to her feet I release my hand on Hesiba's and moved out of the way to the opposite side of the alcove and stood and watched Mo'at hand the child over to the new mother. From the look on Hesiba and Mo'at's faces, I could see how worth wild this side of work could be. And it brought a smile to my face, tired as I was, staying up most of the night had a great reward at the end of it.

"_Jessicacooper can you please go and wake Ceranis, I want him to see our son" Hesiba asked me._

_"Srane" I answered and left the room._

Ceranis was still sleeping from where I had left him. I touched his shoulders and rocked him back forth a few times, waking him up.

When he opened his eyes I squatted in front of him. It took a few seconds for him to realise who I was.

"Kaltxi Ceranis" I said amused. "_Sleep well?"_

He stared at me blankly, processing my words and he was up on his feet, with a foul expression on his face.

"_You drugged me..." he began._

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I said. "It is dawn_."_

_"Hesiba..." _he started and dashed into the alcove.

I laughed and my mind wondered to what else would be in store for me today.


	10. Author's Note

Hi Everyone

Just letting you know that I will be updating An Affinity for Earth in a few weeks after my exams are finshed.

I have most of the next chapter written. And will be replace this authors note with the new chapter.

Until then.

Angel


End file.
